The Last of a DOOMED World
by DatWritaDude
Summary: A lone alien, suffering from an unimaginable loss, has accidentally crash landed near planet Earth. The self proclaimed 'Invader Zim' takes notices of this new yet familiar creature and attempts to take advantage of him. While his enemy, Dib seeks to uncover the truth about this new being.
1. SPEAK-Y!

**Authorz Note #1**

Sup mah fellow readerz? I hope you're all doing well. Been awhile, huh? Again.

To anyone that has been following me and has been waiting for my next story (which would be nobody, I'm assuming), I apologize for the long wait. My reasoning for my absence is the same as last time. Personal life stuff and all that boring shiz. Also, I somewhat lost interest in writing stories for this site. Temporarily, anyway, even though I haven't done much yet lol. Recently, I've been slowly but surely gaining back my motivation again, so hopefully that'll me get back into action. Like I said before, if you don't care, I don't blame you 😆.

To anyone that's new, welcome! If you want to learn about me and my upcoming stories, give a quick look at my bio and that should hopefully answer any questions you may have regarding myself and what I have planned.

Anyway, this is the next series I mentioned in the statuz update from my Transformers thang. Invader Zim.

A dark and cynical cartoon that, for some reason, has had my interest for the last couple of months. Despite how gritty and messed it is, its unique characters and dark humor makes it oddly likable. So much, in fact, I think it may be one of my favorite shows that have aired on Nickelodeon. Well, I remember first seeing it on Nicktoons back in 2011 or 2012. Years after it was canceled. Yeah, if you didn't know, it only lasted two seasons. It really sucks but hey, at least the new Enter The Florpus film was pretty cool. If you haven't seen it, I'd definitely recommend it. It's on Netflix.

Anyway, as you could probably tell, this next story is an IZ one. One that takes place after the show and also the recent film. With it, I'm going to TRY my best to retain that same humor and charm from show, while also including new ideas into it as well.

One of those ideas being... a new character. Yes, I know, it ain't exactly an original concept. But ever since I've started rewatching the show, I've always thought it would be cool to see a slightly different type of character put into it. One that thinks a little differently from the others. Someone that's… well, once 'he's' introduced, more details will be given about his personality and all things related to him. So stay tuned for that!

Anywayz, I'll finally shut my loud mouth up and let you read my newest joint! Hope youz like it!

* * *

It's early morning in the downtown section of a futuristic city situated in the United States. Which city in particular? No-one knows. However, it appears to have recently been involved in a battle, as many buildings seem to be heavily damaged and weakened. There's also... burnt peanuts and destroyed robots scattered throughout the area. All of the robots have individual names too. It's a rather strange situation to say the least.

Within it, despite all that's happened, everything appears to be going as planned. Traffic is crashing into one another just to get into their lanes, people bear disgruntled looks on their faces as they make their way to work, a hawk just ate a poor little dove flying by, and all seems to be exceptionally normal in this 'everyday' metropolis. Well, that's if you consider a small green 'child' riding on the back of a flying dog normal.

Soaring through the airways of the town is a perfectly normal human boy from another country. His name is Zim... or if you have any brain cells, you'd know that this 'kid' is actually apart of an evil alien race known as the Irkens. Who are from a far away planet called Irk. For those who don't know, the self-proclaimed 'Invader Zim' was at one point a legitimate member of the Irken Invaders. A class of elite soldiers that are assigned to different planets across galaxies to invade and eventually conquer or destroy them.

However, one day Zim's leaders, the Tallests, commenced an important military operation called Operation Impending Doom. Which was supposed to be their kind's first plan for universal conquest... until Zim ruined it when he unknowingly blew up all of his fellow Irken Invaders with an enormous mech. Not realizing that he was still on his home-planet. Thus, the Tallests had his PAK, a device connected to the spine that serves as the life support, weapon storage, and secondary brain of an Irken, reprogrammed in order for him to become a food service drone. Where he would be banished to a conquered planet named Foodcourtia and work there for the rest of his life.

After spending what HE thought was enough time in the fast food industry, Zim 'escaped' his banishment in order to participate in the upcoming Operation Impending Doom _TWO_! By 'escaped', I mean that the dude literally just went out an open door next to him and nonchalantly walked away from his punishment. Angering his fry-lord to no avail.

Playing along with the small being and desperately wanting to get rid of him, the Tallests assigned Zim on a 'secret mission' to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it. That planet being... Earth. As an unofficial Invader, they sent him on his way to the unknown world, where they assumed he'd eventually perish. Unfortunately for his leaders, Zim has been on Earth for a couple of years now and has since set up a base of operations within this very city. When he's out and about, he wears... a 'cleverly' constructed disguise that's supposed to make himself blend in with the indigenous lifeforms. Somehow it actually works out for him, as no-one suspects his TRUE identity. Well, _ALMOST_ no-one.

Even though it should be obvious that this 'secret assignment' is all a clever ruse by his leaders to be rid of him, the arrogant Irken is too dense to realize that and persists in his deeds regardless.

"Onward GIR, ONWARD! I demand SPEED, oh such _SPEEEED_ I demand!" Zim orders GIR, his robotic servant disguised as a green dog, to increase his velocity. GIR was haphazardly created by the Tallests from garbage and given to the small alien before his departure to Earth.

Normally, Irken Invaders are assigned SIRs, which are Standard issue Retrieval Units designed to aid their masters' quests in taking over their assigned planets. They're supposed to serve and obey every command given to them. GIR, however, is a little bit different from the others. Just... a little bit.

"WHEEEHEHEHE! I'Z A PRETTY GREEN PIGGY BIRD FLYING THROUGH THE BRIGHT RED SKY!" The android screams, with his tongue dangling out of his mouth. His alien master begins laughing maniacally as he discusses his next diabolically stupid plan. Laying it out in detail and taking his sweet time, of course.

"Muahahaha! These pitiful human smellies will finally be brought to their DISGUSTING knees once I unleash my newest INGENIOUS plan upon their FILTHY hair-covered heads!" The evil Irken swiftly controls his robotic minion past ruined skyscrapers and other structures that stand in his way. Though with immense difficulty, since the robot keeps wanting to smash into hotdog stands and taco shacks. "GIRRRRRRRR!" The annoyed alien blurts out.

GIR chuckles as he attempts to catch hotdogs and tacos that fly up into the air. Unfortunately, his master forces him to steer clear of them, leaving the SIR unit saddened and hungry. "Awww... I wanted to play with those hotdogs and tacos. AND THEN EAT THEM! And then spit them out and play with them again!"

Zim shakes his head, denying his... 'faithful' servant's wants. "No greasy human food, GIR! Not until we complete my plan to force the humans into musical submission! Activate the speak-y I implanted in you, at once!"

"Okie dokie!" At his master's command, GIR's dog ears transform into one large loudspeaker. Ready to be activated at his command.

"Despite the outcome of my flawless florpus-y plan of... florpusness, I shall not be brought down so easilyyy!" The green alien raises his right claw-like hand in the air. "Hehehe! Soon these primitive monkeys will... HEY! HEY! I CAN'T SEE A THING IN FRONT OF ME! GIR! CHANGE THE SIZE OF THE SPEAK-Y!"

"Hehehe! Change it? Or leave it how it is?"

"... Change it. NOW!"

The robotic 'servant' disguised as a weird looking canine nods his head and adjusts the size of the speaker. Though his master wasn't clear as to what size he wanted it to be.

"YOU MADE IT TOO BIG! Now all I see is the back of the speak-y! That has... gum on it for some reason... ugh." Disgusted, he quickly flicks the dried up gum off of the speaker. "Now reduce its size before someone grows suspicious!"

GIR finally obeys his command and makes the size of the speaker smaller. Not before making it grow big and small over and over again. Annoying his master and laughing joyfully as he does so.

"... I really don't like you."

Though the android can be helpful... sometimes, most of the time he's just... GIR. The green alien sighs as he speaks his mind about more important topics.

"Now onto my BRILLIANT scheme. We all know how much these revolting earthlings enjoy the sounds of annoying rhythmic beeps and clicks. Or 'MUSIC' as they call it. That was clearly evident in my previous plan... oh how glorious it was." Zim clasps his hands together while he reminisces about his most recent plan. He does so quickly so not to fall off the back his minion. Which he almost does. "Ah yes... how beautiful it would've been if it succeeded. Well, technically it did, since my TRUE motives were... eh. I forgot." Afterwards, he grabs back onto GIR's speak-y.

"Anyhow, this 'music' seems to be a form of entertainment for them. One thing I've taken notice to, is how theses smellies react to it. In most situations, it seems to control their bodies in an awkward manner. Causing them to make weird poses and gestures. It's... really disturbing to watch." He shudders as he imagines the humans attempting to 'bust a move' on the dance floor of the local club.

He ain't lyin' about that. Some people out here can't dance for nothin'...

*_COUGHCOUGHMECOUGHCOUGH_*

"Huh? Oh, I thought I heard an irrelevant human's voice. Hm... what was I saying? AH YES! Most importantly, however, is that it appears to make the humans move around... unwillingly." Zim smirks, evilly. Almost flying off GIR again after he removes his grip. Again. "Being the mastermind that I am, I decided to harness some of that power for myself. I have created my own form of these harmonic disturbances that will be projected from your speak-y, GIR. Once loudly audible for all to hear, these humans will be forced to 'dance' to my commands!"

"YAYYY! That sounds like fun, master!"

"No, GIR. It's not supposed to be fun. Well, maybe to us while we're watching but- SILENCE! I'm doing the talking here! ME! The almighty **ZIM!**"

GIR sniffles as a tear drops from his right optic. "... I miss those hotdogs and tacos."

Energizing himself with his evilness, the Irken flails his hands out as he indulges in his... well, evilness. "Once at my mercy, these beasts will continue dancing as long as I make them. Until they FOOLISHLY dance so much, that their FEET will explode from their legs! MUHUAHUAHUA! Hehehehe. I said mercy. Like any reasonable Irken believes in that." He says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get it!" GIR says with enthusiasm.

The green alien lifts an 'eyebrow' at the little green dog thingy. "Do you actually understand the plan?"

The small robot nods his head in agreement. "NOPE!"

"Of course not." His master facepalms, expecting an answer like that from him. He's used to GIR's insolence and immaturity at this point.

"I'm blowing up their feet with the force from my music in order to bring them down to their knees! Its hypnotic powers are stronger than anything these WRETCHED PESTS listen to. Then, with their limbs blown off, they won't be able to retaliate when the Tallests arrive! That should've been common sense, GIR!" Zim explains. Though his servant hasn't been listening to a word he said. The little green extraterrestrial sighs in disappointment. "Why do I even bother with-"

"ZIM! You're not gonna be making anyone dance today! Wow, that sounded stupid."

Zim's antennae perk up as he hears someone calling out to him. Someone that the Irken 'Invader' is all too familiar with. "Hm? That voice! I know that voice! I can almost hear it echo off the walls of that dome-shaped cranium!" While seated on GIR's back, he can see the shadow of a large-headed boy in front of him. With lightning-shaped hair. Also visible is the outline of a parachute heading straight towards the alien.

"STOP MAKING JOKES ABOUT MY HEAAAAAAD!" Suddenly, Zim is kicked off the side of Gir when the boy makes landfall on top of his robotic minion.

"OHHHHHH, COTTON CANDY!"

As the boy sets down, GIR takes a quick bite of the delicious safety equipment. Detaching it from the kid's back and playing with it while in his mouth.

"Hey! I need that after I stop your master! Give that back!"

Luckily for Zim, he managed to grab onto Gir's foot before plummeting down below. He looks up and to his disgust, he recognizes his bothersome attacker.

"Hm!? **DIB!** I should've known you'd still be around!"

"... We just saw each other a couple of hours ago. You knew I was still around."

"HA! How do you know that was ACTUALLY me? For all you know, the Zim you saw could've been a robotic clone of the great _ZIMMM_!"

Dib puts his hand on his chin as he recollects meeting up with Zim prior to this encounter. "Huh... I guess that could've been a robot Zim. His movements did seem pretty... stiff."

While the human boy is recounting their last encounter, the alien takes advantage of his stupidness by grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him off.

"WAHHHHHH!" As Zim climbs back on top of Gir's back, Dib grabs ahold of the same foot the extraterrestrial was hanging onto.

Dib Membrane is a disgusting human child who only serves a nuisance to himself and to all that have to endure his nonsense. Well, that's what Zim believes anyway. Actually, most people in this universe think that way it seems.

In reality, Dib is actually a very intellectual boy who's not only obsessed with the paranormal, but is also one of two people of his kind that sees past Zim's pitiful disguise. Ever since he arrived on this planet and began attending Dib's skool, the boy genius has been trying to expose Zim for the alien monster he truly is. He hasn't been successful yet but... it's the thought that counts, right?

"HAHAHAHA! Foolish Dib-stick! Just because you planted SEEDS in the back of your DISGUSTING head to allow the growth of more hair, you believe you can withstand the might of my glorious WRAITH!?"

Dib lifts one eyebrow at Zim, baffled at his peculiar presumption. "What? That's not even close to how that works. And what does letting my hair grow have ANYTHING to do with me putting an end to your plans!?"

The small Irken scoffs at the child's query and manipulates his confusion. "Made you dumbfounded again, didn't I!? GIR! Activate your rocket-boosters while he's lost in thought!"

Still chewing on the parachute, GIR activates the rocket-boosters from his feet and blasts off at an incredible speed. Well, not for Dib anyway.

"GUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" The boy's eyelids and skin flail back against the winds as the robot soars through the city. "H-Huh!? N-Noooo!" As the strong forces from the air blow against him, it causes the boy to lose grip of the robot's foot and he begins flying backwards.

"Farewell, Dib-stink! Let me know how the ground feels from this height!" The villainous extraterrestrial remarks, sinisterly.

As Dib falls in the other direction, he notices one of the brake handles from the parachute waving in the wind. "Huh!? Ngh!" Without hesitation... since you know... he doesn't really have any other choice... unless he wishes to perish young, he grabs ahold of the handle and holds on for dear life.

"Mmmmmmmmm- GAH!" Before he has the chance to finish off the tasty parachute, the crazed SIR unit is abruptly pulled back by the object. Causing his master to shake violently.

"GAH, I THINK I GOT WHIPLASH! Or... whatever these primates call it." After that, GIR manages to recover from the temporary inconvenience and continues flying forward. As Zim looks back to see what the cause of that was, he spots Dib desperately clutching onto some sort of handle. "Grrrrr! You just can't promptly splat onto the ground like a normal person, can you!?"

Looking forward again, he irritably grits his teeth as his robotic minion continues increasing his velocity. "Very well, human. I'll ALLOW you permission to bear witness to my UNSTOPPABLE plan of... unstoppable, musical-ness. Eh, why not?" Satifised with the title of his idiotic scheme, Zim turns a notch on the side of GIR's speakers all the way up. For all the stinky homo-sapiens to hear.

"Now then... _**BEGIN CONTORTING YOUR NAUSEATINGLY DISGUSTING BODIES IN UNCOMFORTABLE AND CRINGEWORTHY WAYS! YOU REPELLING SACKS OF MEAT!**_"

With that, horrible but oddly catchy 'music' begins emitting from the speakers. It sounds like a mix of scratching noises, creepy howling sounds, and an old school R&B song. It's so powerful, it causes the ground to rumble. Catching the attention of everyone below.

"Heyyyy... Does anybody hear that? It sounds like... noise." A formally dressed man asks, looking around for the source of the musical clamor.

A woman with a purse walks up to the inquiring man and nods her head in agreement. "Yeahhh. You're right. It sounds... eerily creepy... but kinda danceable."

In a romantic mood, the man shoots her a wolfish smirk, grabs ahold of her hand, twirls her, and swings her toward the ground. "Care to dance, mi amor?" He picks up a dirty plant sticking out of the sidewalk, puts in his mouth, and winks at her.

"Ohhh. How did you know weeds were my favorite?" The two begin shuffling, even though they just met, throughout the street. Other people begin to dance terribly to the awful music as well. Much to the delight and discomfort of the Irken 'Invader'.

"Ughhh! My feet feel like they're about to explode! But... I-I can't stop dancing to this neat tune!" Another dude states, as begins dancing unwillingly.

Another dude next to that dude strides next to him. "Listen buddy, nobody wants to hear about your life problems. Just shut up and break a leg!"

The man beast before grows concerned as he looks down and sees what's happening to his feet. "B-But... they're red hot! That's why I'm dancing! I'm not able to control my-UGH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Zim runs over the hoo-man using GIR, snickering afterwards, and then flies back up into the air.

"N-No! S-Stop!" The young paranormal investigator shouts.

The amused Irken lets out another maniacal laugh and turns back to face the Dibster. "As if I would listen to you, Dib-monkey. Your pathetic pleas fall on deaf-ears, as always!"

GIR scales up a tall skyscraper, breaking the windows as he flies upward at top speed. Dib fears for his life due to the overwhelming amount of velocity. Oh, and the shards of glass flying in the air too. "Y-You don't have any ears! Or at least... visible ones!" The boy responds, holding onto the robot's foot with all his strength.

Inside of the skyscraper, confused office people peer outside the shattered windows.

"What on Earth was that?" One office-y guy asks his fellow co-workers. One of them walks up to him and perks his ears up as he begins to hear something.

"I don't know... but what is that snazzy tune? It sounds horribly captivating!" Another person shuffles up to him and begins breaking down on the 5th floor.

"Yeah! I could sway, whirl, and twirl to this all day and never fall down! Just watch me!" The cubic worker begins busting some rather cool moves around the office. Before tripping on a pile of paper and knocking into his fellow workers.

"YOU_ LIARRRRRRRRR_!" They... believe they can fly by... spreading their suit jackets open as they... 'soar' out of the window. It actually works for a brief moment. Dang, that's a long way down though.

The defective SIR unit reaches the roof of the building and flies across it. "Master! Mmmm. I can see our house from here! Mmmm. OH, AND THE HOTDOGS AND TACOS TOO!" He mentions, while still chewing on the parachute.

"I don't care, GIR! Just do as I say and continue amplifying the ear-bending disturbance! Or you won't get those foul human foods you desire!"

GIR's cyan eyes glow red, causing the eyes from his canine disguise to illuminate the same color. "YES, MY MUSIC LORD!" The miniature minion obeys, soaring across other rooftops nearby.

Meanwhile, while the two weren't paying attention, Dib managed to grab ahold of the chute's other handle and begins using both of them to climb toward Zim.

"You won't... get away with this... Zim." He says, under his breath. Though even Dib himself could barely hear what he said due to all the wind blowing in his face. However, before he could get within arms reach of the alien menace, he stops himself and takes the time to observe his surroundings. Besides all the buildings and whatnot, he takes notice to the position of the parachute's skirt. Which is, again, in GIR's mouth. "Huh... I wonder if I pull back on it like I did before... aha!"

After quickly formulating a plan in his head to put a halt to Zim's plans, he tightens his grip on the handles and prepares himself for what's next. "HEADS UP, ZIM!" Dib pulls the brake handles as hard as he can backwards.

"Yummy in my tummy-GUAH!" GIR shrieks as the parachute tears from his mouth and covers his eyes. "YAAAY! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Before getting the chance to tell the android to shut his pie hole, Zim's caught off-guard when the skirt of the 'chute also blinds him. Freaking him out. "Ugh! G-Get this INFERIOR human equipment off of my BEAUTIFUL face!" The Irken demands while desperately trying to remove it.

Due to their vision being obscured, all three of them begin zigzagging throughout the city. Nearly hitting buildings and birds flying by. Well actually, they just ran into a family of innocent pigeons fluttering by. So forget the 'nearly' part.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dib yells at the top of his lungs as the sign from the local cesspool almost slams into his face. Luckily, the SIR unit swerved out of the way just in time. Only because he's actually enjoying this.

The Irken attempts to steer his robotic minion clear of any obstacles. Despite not being able to see, he actually manages to successful do so. Until the looney robot takes over and purposely tries to smash into EVERYTHING that stands in their way. Much to the utter dismay of his alien master.

"G-GIRRR! Stop... being... annoying!" He sputs out, with tremendous irritation. If you couldn't tell already. All his attempts to put a halt to GIR's actions are futile. Even though it was stated earlier that he's used to his uselessness. He must've forgotten.

"_WHEEEEEEEEEE_-**HUH!?**" Gasping loudly, the deranged SIR unit spots something in a nearby tower. Somehow, even though his vision is obscured, a food in the grasp of a human immediately locks his non-existent attention span onto it.

A delicacy he's dreamt about ever since he first ate hotdogs and tacos.

Something juicy, porky, AND spicy. All in one.

One singular piece of heaven that can only be eaten once in your lifetime.

That edibleness... being...

"HOTDOGTACO! HOTDOGTACO! Must... get... HOTDOGTACO!" GIR blasts full speed into the tower. Disregarding Zim and Dib's safety. Specifically, Dib's safety. Since, you know, he's their mortal enemy and all.

"REMINDMETOPERMANENTLYDEACTIVATEYOUWHENWEGET_HOMEEE!_" Zim shouts as they smash straight into the building. The alien ducks behinds the robot's loudspeaker as countless pieces of sharp glass head in his direction.

The human boy, still hanging on, does the same. Though he doesn't have a speak-y to hide behind like the alien does. "AH! UGH! OOF! NGH! GAH!" Crying out in pain, Dib's face receives multiple nicks as the glass falls upon him. Though they're not big nor pointy enough to be fatal. Luckily for the kid and not so lucky for the evil extraterrestrial.

"Dang, that must be a mean machine playin' that music! Wait, what the heck-**OOF!**" A poor man grunts as he trampled over by a flying dog. "O-OW... W-Why me?" He questions, after having his rib-cage shattered.

The mini android traverses through various hallways as he attempts to catch up to his beloved... hotdogtaco... thingy. All while dodging but mostly hitting unfortunate cubicle workers that happen to be in his way. "THERE IT IS! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

A worker looks to his right, before he's able to munch on his lunch, after hearing a bunch of music and screaming.

His worst nightmare appears only a few feet away from him.

He sees a flying green dog with his tongue extended all the way out, a strange green kid who's trying to restrain the weird animal, and a large-headed boy clinging onto a parachute. A really... REALLY large headed boy.

"... I love you, hotdogtaco."

He manages to utter, before he's abruptly knocked out his chair and flung out of the building. Also knocking the food up in the air.

"I'll save you, my love!" GIR, in slow motion, catches the delicious treat with his tongue and takes his time to savor the flavor of combo goodness. Before swallowing it after he's had his fill. "Mmmm... Sour-y"

"LOOK OUTTT!" Dib shouts while pointing toward a massive Membrane Labs billboard that they're about to crash into. The young boy prepares himself as they near closer to the sign. Well... however way he can. It's not easy to do so when all you have is a parachute and some evil aliens to 'shield' you.

"Hm? What're you blabbering about-_**WAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" The Irken lifts the 'chute out of his face only to immediately cover it again once he sees that his little 'servant' is only inches away from certain doom.

"Uh oh... I forgot to put ketchup on it-UGH!" They all slam face first into the billboard. With GIR crashing into it first followed by Zim and Dib. The impact nearly breaks every bone in their bodies but luckily, the parachute managed to break soften the impact. Slightly anyway. It doesn't matter with GIR since he doesn't have any bones... or a brain... or anything in general.

"Nghhhh... t-tell me that was the worst part."

"No, you irritating lump of flesh. It probably wasn't."

"... You stink, Zim..."

The large sign then all of a sudden falls off of its support and comes tumbling down toward the ground. As they're still hanging off of it.

"Yaaaaay! We're gonna die!" GIR blurts out, in a suspiciously enthusiastic manner. Nevertheless, the trio continue plummeting down helplessly toward the ground below.

However, in the midst of it all, an idea suddenly pops into Dib's head. "Huh? Oh! The 'chute! Ha!" He quickly reattaches it to his back and activates it again, allowing him glide down safely.

"_Curse you,_ _Dibbbbbbb_..." Zim curses, as he and his minion fall past the floating Dib.

"Hehe! Now to just set it down nice and... wait. W-What?" Dib sees the shadow of a large object hurtling in his direction. Off the reflection of a parked car, he sees the massive letters 'ML'. "Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't even try." The large billboard then slams right on top of him. Poor kid.

After falling for some time, the sign falls on-top of them and they all end up landing in a dirty, smelly, banana-filled dumpster. Much to the dismay and DIGUST off Zim. The alien quickly stands up, ignoring his wounds, and begins rapidly dusting himself off.

"**AH! AH! THE GERMS! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME! KILL THEM! _KILL THEM ALLLLL!_**" He screams as he falls out of the filthy can. Knocking the billboard off in doing so. Somehow. "**GIR! ACTIVATE YOUR ANTI-GERMS COUNTERMEASURES AND CLEANSE YOUR MASTER!**"

"I will obey, banana-man!" The robot's eyes once again glow red as dozens of air fresheners deploy from the inside of his head. That he then aims at his Irken master. All while still retaining his doggy disguise. "Commencing '**KILL THEM ALL**' countermeasures in 3..."

"NGH! Quickly, GIR! I refuse to fall before such HORRIBLY REPULSIVE things like... GERMS!"

"2..."

"Forget the countdown, just spray me down already!"

"3..."

"You just said 3!"

"5..."

"Now you're just being STUPID!"

"100..."

"GIRRRRRRRR!"

"0-FIRINGGGGGG!"

Instead of releasing the freshening chemicals onto his master...

_**BOOM!**_

All of the cans unexpectedly explode, causing a massive wave of said chemicals to be spread all over the area. Covering every unfortunate soul nearby.

"Hey! The news guy didn't say anything about snow!" A nearby hot dog vender says. He takes a little bit of the white substance off of his cart with his finger and eats it. "Huh. That's weird. Is snow made of soap now?" He questions, right before he starts coughing violently.

Back at the dumpster, Dib detaches the parachute from his back and climbs out of the waste disposal. Flicking a banana peel off of his shoulder. "Ha! So much for that stupid music plan of yours, Zim! Your speaker got destroyed when your robot deployed those defective spray cans!" Dib points to the top of GIR's head, whose speak-y was torn in half.

"... _you vile little cretin._" The annoyed Irken whispers. He stands up and clutches his fists. While also gritting his teeth and staring at his irritatingly persistent nemesis. "Why... just WHY!? Why can't you just allow the almighty _ZIMMM_ the pleasure of completely annihilating your sad, pathetic, and DIRTY planet!? We all know who the superior species is here, so why not just accept the facts and-"

"Master! Master! I'z gonna go play in the snow with the hoo-mans. Okkkkkkk?"

"... That's not even snow. It's fragran-"

"Okkkkkkkkkkkk?"

"But it's not-"

"**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_**-**_"

"YESSSSSSS! Whatever! I don't care!"

"Yaaaay!"

The excited SIR unit leaps up in joy as he goes over to roll around in the snowy fragrance. Crushing a bunch of people that were sandwiched by the loads amount of chemicals. Guess he weighs more than we all thought.

"Give it up, space boy! We put an end to your florpus plan, and I'll make sure that every one of your stupidly thought-out plans are reduced to nothingness!"

"Grrrrrrrr... wait. Only you will? Your annoying family won't be assisting you again?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE THEY... well. My dad still thinks that your last plan was all an illusion caused by something hitting him on the head. My sister's too busy playing on her new Game-Slave at the moment. As for the 'newest addition to the family'... he... um... he's just kinda there."

"HA! Once again, you're all alone, Dib-stink! No allies to aid you, no fellow stink-beasts to believe in your nonsense, NOTHING! It must be sad to be pushed away and deemed _insane _by your own kind, when all you've been trying to do is defend them! It's as if they don't exist at all! Which they won't once all's said and done!"

"H-Hey! That's not... hold on. Did you just call yourself nonsense? You know, since I believe in aliens and whatnot. And you are one."

The slightly confused alien rubs his head as he recounts what he just said. "Ehhh... Uhhh-**SILENCE!** You know nothing, human! GIR! Stop playing around in the fragrance and report to your master!"

"Awwww-OK!" The mini android flies back over to his master, who then hops back onto his back. The 'invader' menacingly uses the power of POINTING toward his enemy before he rides off.

"This is not over, filthy human! It never is! Soon this planet will be prepared for the coming armada and I will rule over all of you with an iron-H-HEYYYYY!" GIR starts blasting away just as his about to finish his sentence. His boosters kicking up a bunch fragrance and hitting Dib right in his face. "I hope that tasted _horribleeeeeeee_!" Zim shouts as he jets away.

The young paranormal investigator spits out the chemicals and sighs in disappointment. "Could he... could he actually be right? Am I really all alone? Not just in terms of fighting Zim but... in general?" Dib questions. "No... t-that can't be true. I have Dad, I have Gaz, I have... that 'new guy'. Who's still sticking around for some reason."

He adjusts his glasses and shakes debris off of his jacket as he begins walking back home. "He can't be right. He can't be." The boy repeats to himself. Just before he's suddenly attacked by a rabid dog. Tough day for the kid, huh?

* * *

_An hour later._

* * *

After barely managing to escape the fangs of the rabies-infected canine, Dib finally arrives at the Membrane's residence. With what little strength he has left, he opens the front door and enters his home. He sees his younger sister, Gazlene, sitting on the living room couch, playing on her brand new Game-Slave 4.

Gaz is... to put it bluntly, someone you don't wanna mess with. While she may appear young and innocent, that couldn't be any farther from the truth. There's only a few things that matter to her in life.

Pizza.

And.

Video games.

If anyone even THINKS about interfering with either one of those things, then they better THINK twice. Because if they don't, they might not even have a brain to THINK with after what'll happen to them. If she's feeling merciful, which isn't very common, she might let you slide. However, most of the time, she won't hesitate to break your bones just to prove a point.

Oh, and she's the only other human on this planet that knows of Zim's true identity. She doesn't care though. Not one bit.

"Figured you were out playing with Zim. You do realize it's nearly 3:00 in the morning, right?" Gaz asks, not even looking at her brother.

Dib, who has since collapsed to his knees out of pain and exhaustion, responds to her query. Barely understandable. "_Ferst of awl -_huff_\- we wurnt 'playang'. We wur -_puff_\- engauged en an epec -_gasp_\- one on tew deaf-baytile! Secant -_pant_\- timeh does'ant matta wen we have nein skool dis week._" The young investigator mumbles. He closes the door behind him and removes his parachute. Promptly falling face-first onto floor afterwards.

Gaz opens her right eye and peers over to him. Looking away from her hand-held game momentarily. "Yeahhh. Shouldn't one of you be dead in order for it to be a 'death-battle'. I know you didn't get rid of those two that easily." She shuts her eye and turns her attention back to the game.

"_Nuhhh butt... I deed staph hiz laytist plan!_" He responds, muffled by the floor.

"Latest plan, huh? Which was?"

"_Ummm... muzical submishaun... er sometang._"

"Musical submission? Sounds stupid already."

"_Yeeee... owww._" Regaining his composer and comprehension, Dib manages to stand himself back on his feet. Rubbing his head afterwards. "Hey, by the way, where's Dad?"

"He said he had to leave early today to get to work on some new experiment." Gaz responds while blasting away evil piggies on her hand-held.

"Oh no... don't tell me it has something to do with bracelets and world peace again." Dib's sister shrugs.

"He didn't say anything specific. All he said was that he'd be back by 10:00pm. Oh, and that he had Foodio cook us some breakfast."

Dib looks over toward the kitchen to see Foodio 3000. A robot designed by their father to perform exactly what it sounds like, prepare meals for the Membrane family. To add to that, interestingly enough, the creation seems to have a fascination as to the meaning of the mystical word known as... love. It's a very mysterious noun indeed.

On the table, Foodio's prepared a nice, warm breakfast consisting of poached eggs, bacon, and a single slice of toast. He waves over to his creator's offspring. "Breakfast is ready! Come and eat, creations of my -**I MEAN**\- children of my wonderful creator!" The food-making robot says, clasping his hands together and smiling awkwardly.

"Huh. At least it's not pudding this time around. Speaking of which, where's Clem-"

"In the closet upstairs."

"... Why?"

"Do I even need to explain?"

Above them, they hear rapid banging sounds along with another incomprehensible voice calling out to Gaz.

"_GAHZ? HELLO? MY BEWOVED GAHHHZ? DERE'S NO PUDDING EN HERE! YEW WHIED TO MEH! YEW ARE SEWWWW GRAWNDED WEN I GIT OAT OF DIS!_"

The large brute continues knocking on the door, seemingly using all of his strength to do so. However, it sounds like that but in reality, he's only tapping on the door ever so lightly. Now that's OP.

"Ok, yeah. I see what you mean. Shouldn't you let him out once and while to... I don't know, eat?" Dib questions, relieved that he doesn't have to deal with his... um... 'other father'

"Eh. I'll slip some dog food under the door later. Right now, I'm a little busy. Which reminds me." Gaz opens her right eye again as she looks back at her older brother. "Go away, Dib. I'm in-"

"-The zone. I get it." He picks up his parachute and begins walking toward the stairs leading to the second level of the house.

"Hm..." Before he even reaches the first step, something from earlier resurfaces in his mind. Something that bothered him and made him do some serious thinking. Curious, he looks back at his sister once more.

"Ummm. H-Hey Gaz?"

"Dib. What did I just say?" She asks, annoyed by the fact that he's still talking to her when she's at a vital level in her Vampire Piggy 2 game. As stated before, video games are one of the only important things in her life, so interrupting her progress isn't exactly the wisest choice.

"I know, I know. I just have a quick question. Then I'll leave you alone."

Sighing, she lends her ears over to her brother. Only to get him to go away, of course. "What is it?"

"Listen... I know you have your own life. At the end of the day, we all have our own problems that need dealing with. But... if I ever needed your help... I mean really, REALLY needed your help with something important... would you be there for me?"

Slightly surprised at his query, she pauses her game temporarily. While also opening both of her eyes after she does so. "..." She ponders it in her mind for awhile, wondering why he would ask something so... unusual. Not to mention, unexpected.

"... If you don't want to answer, then that's-"

"Shhh! I'm thinking."

"Oh. Sorry."

Dib's genuinely worried about her response. Her usual answer would be something along the lines of "No, now go away before I make you eternally suffer in a pit of pig dookie". Really, it's not so far-fetched, considering who she is and what she's done in the past.

However, considering her role in Zim's recent defeat, perhaps she's had a... slight change of heart. She did ditch her darker clothing for something more vibrant after all. That could've been a start to something.

"Alright... listen up." Finally thinking up a good enough response, she turns around to face him. Still maintaining both eyelids open. "You're my brother. We've been through a lot together over the years. And by together, I mean you dragging me into yours and Zim's messes."

Dib scratches the back of his head and looks away. "Yeah. I guess I have. But it's always been for the good of the world! Every time we've worked together, we've always put an end to Zim's or really, anyone's evil plans!" He adds, turning back to her. She squints her eyes, giving him a more stern look. "... Right?"

"... I guess so. But fighting evil, putting an end to stupidly thought-out plans, and saving the world... those really aren't my thing. Besides, Zim's bad at taking over the world. EXTREMELY bad. How many times have I said that now?"

"The last time you said that, he almost DESTROYED the Earth! You can't be so presumptuous when it comes to Zim! He is the literal EPITOME of unpredictability! I mean, just look at the stuff he's done in the past! Who'd even come up with something as stupid as fusing the DNA of a HORSE with CINNAMON!"

"Oh... I thought you were gonna bring up the baloney thing again. I really don't want to ask but... did he actually do that?"

"Yes! It wasn't even apart of a plan to take over the world! He just 'FELT LIKE IT'. I mean, why would you even FEEL like doing something like that!?"

"... You don't have to yell every time you open your mouth." Turning herself around, she picks up her Game-Slave and resumes reigning terror upon evil little piggies that infest her game. "To answer your question, well, I don't think you'll ever need me again. I think what's happened recently is the worst he's gonna have up his sleeve for awhile."

"Like I said, you can't be presumptuous with-"

"-Shut up and let me finish."

"... _ok._"

"Hmph. Anyway, I think you're better off fighting Zim by yourself. He's never been able to take you down, not permanently anyway. Besides, no dumb scheme of his has ever been too hard for you to deal with." Gaz sighs once again. "It pains me to say this... it REALLY does... but it's what you do best. Just, you know, keep an eye on him. Or whatever."

Dib... is at a complete loss for words.

While it saddens him that his younger sister, despite being able to hold her own against Zim or anyway that gets in her way, has no real interest in battling the alien menace, he's extremely surprised to hear that she actually thinks so highly of him. Eh, to a point anyway.

Something like this coming from her is rare, so to hear her complimenting her old brother in such a manner, especially when she's busy murdering evil farm animals on her hand-held, is... unusual. Maybe she's under the spell of some sort of black magic. Wouldn't be the first time.

Nevertheless, Satisfied, Dib gives a warm smile toward his sister. "Thanks, Gaz. Not just for that but for everything, really. All the advice you've given me, the saves in the past, the torment... wait. Forget that last part." He says. "All those things... except the latter... really mean a lot."

Scoffing, she waves her hand in a 'whatever' motion. "Eh, don't get too carried away. I still think you're an idiot. A competent idiot, but still an idiot. Now, be gone. I'm on the last level here." She adds, button mushing the heck out of her Game-Slave.

"Alright, fair enough. See you later..."

He begins walking up the stairs, dragging the parachute up with him. At one point it gets caught on a splinter, nearly causing him to fall down. His sister notices this and rolls her eyes. "I swear, my luck is just non-existent."

* * *

_Upstairs._

* * *

Dib opens the door to his room, revealing the mess he left behind after being confined in it for so long. The chair he sat on for months, which he become temporarily fused with. Sticky notes containing scribbles of Zim, possible upcoming schemes devised by the alien, and reasons why nobody besides himself sees the truth. One possibility being... brain-erasing ghosts? Ok then.

Last but not least, the monitors he'd been using to search for Zim. They've actually been on this whole time. Every since he first started using them months prior. The boy's shocked that the power hasn't gone out yet.

Dib throws his parachute aside and sits down on the chair once again. He rolls up to his desk and begins monitoring the... well, monitors. He sighs as he surveys the premises of Zim's house. "He's probably already gotten back after our little confrontation earlier. But I don't see him outside or anything." The young investigator assumes out loud. Still feeling exhausted from his prior misadventures, he rests his abnormally sized head on his left hand. "Hm..." Curious, he puts his right hand on the screen to enhance the image of the Irken's base of operations. Dib tries to get a good view through the windows and cracks in order to get a better look at the interior. Nothing.

Sighing, he begins to think of other things for the time being. He ponders the thought that the alien left in his mind.

"_It must be sad to be pushed away and deemed insane by your own kind, when all you've been trying to do is defend them! It's as if they don't exist at all!_"

This begged the question once again. Is Dib truly alone in this world? His fellow peers don't believe a word out of his mouth, all of the adults he's encountered think he's a looney, and even his own father, who happens to be the most intelligent man on Earth, refuses to accept the truth at hand. Even when the evidence is right in front of him.

"_Dad, nobody believes me, so I'm used to defending our world on my own, but I wish, just once, you'd have my back._"

The young paranormal investigator recalls saying that exact phrase to his father. Hoping to get a sign of approval from him. Only for his hopes to get crushed, as always. Which was predictable to him at the time.

"I still stand by that statement. I _AM_ earth's sole defender and I'll do whatever it takes to protect the planet and expose that alien for the menace he is!" He proudly affirms, raising his right fist up in the air. "But... despite that, it wouldn't hurt to have _SOME_ help. Gaz has aided me, I know, heck, even Dad lent a hand in Zim's recent plot. Unbeknownst to him that it was real, of course. I just wish I wouldn't have defend our world on my own all the time. I'm used to it, like I said, but sometimes... Ugh." Dib lays his head on both of his hands, overwhelmed by so many irritating thoughts racing through his mind.

After awhile, he takes the time to look out his window and gaze upon the stars. It's almost 4:00 in the morning and the sun is slowly beginning to emerge off in the horizon. However, the night sky is still visible. "I just... I just wish that there was someone else out there that believed in me. Someone that knows of the grave danger the planet's in and could help me defend it from whatever may try to harm it. Maybe not all the time, but once and awhile would be nice." He expresses, turning back to peer into his monitors. "Or at the very least, keep it at Zim. The last thing we need is another outsider trying to wreak havoc upon the world and enslave us all. Just the thought of another power-hunger alien on Earth makes my stomach twist."

Feeling weary from so many things at once, Dib stretches his hands out and yawns loudly. "Ah well. I guess I shouldn't even bother thinking about those things right now. As long I'm still seen as a 'crazy paranormal-obsessed nutcase', no-one's ever gonna help me. Guess it was stupid of me to even consider the possibility."

Shaking his head in dismay, the kid stands up from his chair and turns off his monitors. "Alright. I'm going to sleep. Didn't really get much last night. Man, I really need to stop talking to-" All of a sudden, the power abruptly shuts down in his house. Not only that, but most of his neighborhood seems to be affected by the same outage. As even the streetlights and telephone poles turned off abruptly.

"DIBBBBB!" He hears the sound of his annoyed sister downstairs. Whose GameSlave was charging as she was playing on it.

"Ah, crud." Dib lightly cusses, as he stands in his room, filled with darkness.

However, as he's awaiting a beatdown from his annoyed sibling, he fails to notice a burning object flying in close quarters to the planet. The bright orange flames light up the dark sky as the strange doodad shoots by. Leaving a heavy trail of smoke in its wake.

What could this be? A comet entering the planet's atmosphere? A rocket-ship headed back to NasaPlace? That delicious hotdogtaco from earlier?

Regardless of its origin, what's important is the threat it potentially poses. Could this thing be good news for the planet... or not so good news?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authorz Note #2:**

And so ends the first chapter of 'The Last of a DOOMED World'.

With this first submission, I really just wanted to establish the setting and what the main cast has been doing after the events of the movie. As you've read, not much has changed since then. Zim's still an evil cucumber, Dib's still got a football for a head, and Gaz is still glued to her hand-held. Though the latter seems to have lighten up a lil bit towards her brother. a LIL bit. Even though she basically breathes negativity, maybe Gaz has seen the errors of her ways and finally has changed into a much better and kinder person... Nah, I doubt it. But she's improving. That's all that matters at the end of the day.

That ending tho... wonder what that could signify? The arrival of the new character? Or just some random fireball that happens to be shooting by? Who knows. You'll learn more as the chapters go on. That's IF anyone's interested. If not, well, I tried 😅.

Anyway, what do youz think so far? Does the tone and humor seem to resemble that of the show? Is it off somewhat? Or is it just plain cringy?

One thing I want to add to that is, as you might've noticed with some scenes, this story will have some sentimental moments. Though it (hopefully) won't ruin the overall story. Basically, some chapters will be more humorous while others will be more story-driven. As an example, think of the moments with Dib and his father from the movie. It'll be something along the lines of that.

So, if you have any thoughts of this joint so far, let me know by leavin' a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it! Along with things I can improve on in the future!

As always, stay tuned and take care mah fellow readerz!

* * *

_Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. This story was written solely for entertainment and I do not make a profit off it._


	2. New Kid on the Moon

**Authorz Note #1**

Hey fellow readerz. Itz me. That one guy you probably forgot about.

First off, I just want to say that I hope you're all doing alright and are safe at home. This virus is absolutely out of control and at the moment, an estimated calculation of 1 million people (possibly more) are affected by this disease all around the world. Saying that times are tough right now would be a huge understatement. I know you've all heard this countless times already, but please follow the Covid-19 safety procedures. Wash your hands thoroughly, wear gloves and masks if you have them, use your elbow to sneeze or cough into, keep a safe distance from others, and if you do not have to go out, stay home. Do not take this pandemic lightly. Anybody can be affected. Don't play with your life.

Secondly, well, after about 5 months, I'm finally updating this joint. To anyone still interested in this thing, I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't want to bore you with dumb excuses like last time, so I'll just get straight to the point. In this chapter, I'll be introducing that certain someone I eluded to previously. For now, all I'll say is that I hope you'll find some kind of interest outta new person! Or at least tolerate them. This another crazy chapter, so prepare yourself for… reallly weird humor and overall madness. Hope youz enjoy!

* * *

Space. A vast void of seemingly endless galaxies and perhaps, even universes. Filled with countless planets and lifeforms. The many mysteries and secrets this wide open area holds still remain elusive from many. So many questions are left unanswered, even today. Such important queries include but are not limited to;

Just how many planets does this particular universe harbor?

What other types of beings thrive throughout the cosmos?

How spacious IS space?

Is there WiFi out there? You can't have an immeasurable amount of nothingness without a hotspot! Nowadays, anyway.

Though, one thing is certain. Hotspot or not, It's not everyday you see a strange hunk of metal engulfed in flames, causally floating by. That doodad, in fact, appears to be a spaceship. More specifically, a black and silver ALIEN spaceship! Who'd a thunk? However, due to it kinda being on fire and stuff, it's far too damaged for the pilot to gain proper control of it. Well, If said pilot was conscious anyway.

"Hey! Hey, you! Yes, you! You've been asleep long enough now! Unless you want to become a permanent mark on the side of a meteor, WAKE UP!" Says the artificial intelligence of the mysterious vessel, with a noticeable attitude in its tone. Due to the current status of the pilot, the machine has since been converted to autopilot. While in that setting, it does its best to avoid craters and various other debris in their way. Though with immense difficulty due to its current state. "It matters not that you're currently frozen in place! Our survival FAR surpasses your current predicament. More specifically, MY survival does!"

The pilot, whose body seems to be encased in ice, is unable to respond nor assist, as they appear to be passed out on the controls. Either that, or they had one too many cold ones. Regardless, the being seems to have been motionless for a while now. As evident with the ship's irritation.

"Is this some kind of pitiful attempt at being humorous? Because if it is, it's beyond stupid! I can't keep this up forever, you know!?" The AI states, as the ship nearly collides with a strange cylindrical device in its path. However, no matter how hard it tries, the vessel fails to awaken the aeronaut. No amount of rocking, bopping, tossing, screaming, or unbearable amount of heat seems to be working. "Ehehehe... come on now... I'll admit, from my limited knowledge of humor stored in my data banks, this seems to be a structurally passable effort. But let's take this situation a little more ser-UGH!" Some kind of strange machinery floating in their direction smashes into the ship. In fact, whatever they hit looks oddly... vehicular... and possibly electric-powered. With a strange plastic-like being seated inside.

The black and silver vessel begins spiraling out of control. Because of this, it is unable to regain its sense of direction as it heads straight for a singular moon nearby.

As they near closer, the machine begins processing its next plan of action. "Alright. So if we make impact as is, we're dead. If we make impact at a slightly different angle than our current position, we're still dead. If we make impact with some added protection... we'll still most likely be dead, but the chances of that are much lower." Not having much of a choice, it activates a temporary electromagnetic field around itself, in order to soften the blow. "Well, maybe this way I won't shatter into as many pieces... why am I even talking to you? You're practically a popsicle right now." At this point, they're both only inches away from the grey rock. As a last minute effort, the ship attempts to turn itself in the other direction, but nope. They ain't getting off so easily.

With a tremendous amount of force, the ship makes heavy landfall on the Moon. Scrapping violently across its surface. "Ughhh! Sustaining critical damage! Even more so than previously! I don't even know how that's possible!" The vessel tries to stop itself from sliding any further by flipping its rear boosters forward. It takes a bit, but the immense amount of thrust from them eventually causes it to come screeching to a halt. That, and they also end up smashing into a large crater in front of them.

Because of the inconveniently placed crater, the pilot of the damaged spaceship is abruptly ejected from the cockpit, causing them to float up into the 'air', where it remains afloat for awhile. Peacefully drifting through the gravity-ish space. It's all so tranquil. For a couple seconds anyway, until a piece of the Moon kicked up by the crash slams straight into the creature's face, forcing them to land roughly onto the surface. Shattering the ice the being was covered in.

As the wounded extraterrestrial from another galaxy lays beside its' wrecked ship, there's a much clearer look at it available. Despite probably having a broken face, it appears to be male, wears an outfit possibly equipped with armor that shares the same color scheme as the vessel, and also two lightning bolt-esque 'antennae' on top of his head. Hm. Strange.

Nevertheless, if it wasn't obvious enough already, the being is in critical condition. With no signs of life. At least, for the time being. He could still be alive. Although, a big rock did just smack the life out of him so... who knows?

As the creature is unconscious, a bluish-white light begins to suddenly spark to life. After awhile, more and more of the same type of lights begin to emerge from his body. As time progresses, dozens and dozens of gleaming sparks surge throughout the strange visitor. Whatever these lights are, they seem to be healing the mysterious being. Amidst all this, he also begins to float a bit off the ground.

The alien groans as the electricity-like... thingies restore his health. They circle all around his vital organs, slowly replenishing his health and alleviating him of all pain. Mostly, anyway. The process is taking awhile, but he couldn't care less. As long as he survives. As long as somebody survives.

Eventually, the creature manages to open his eyes, realizing that he's slightly above the surface of whatever he's laying on. As he attempts to stand himself up, he trips on a small crater and slowly lands back-first onto the ground again. Afterwards, he sits himself up and holds onto his head. Groaning. "Ughhh..." Regaining his composure, the armored lifeform begins looking around, surveying the strange new location he's currently in. Being both baffled and confused at his surroundings.

**'What is this place? It seems... very gray and lifeless. How did I end up here?'** The being inquires subconsciously. While looking over to his right, he spies some smoke emitting from behind a crater. Out of curiosity, he stands up, holding his chest, and heads toward the source of the fumes. **'Hmmm... wait! If I'm still alive, then I've had to have taken something to get here. Oh no... NYT!'** Worried that something may have happened to the spacecraft he was in, he makes haste back to it. Well, first he takes a couple of minutes to get used to the Moon's lesser gravity. After floating up numerous times while also fighting with his irritation, he eventually gets the hang of it and continues to the ship.

"Systems... mostly offline. Damage level... saying 'critical' would be a severe understatement." The ship known as 'NYT' confirms. As the pilot makes his way over the crater, he then quickly hops over to the vessel, which is emitting poisonous fumes that causes the alien to cough loudly.

Removing a large panel attached to the side of the fuselage, he examines what appears to be the main source of power for the machine. A large battery-like instrument. It has only a smidge of whatever powers said instrument but it seems to be heavily damaged overall. Just like everything else apart of it. Don't think anybody's in the market for an alien car battery. Or in this case, a spaceship battery.

While thinking of a solution to repair it, the extraterrestrial looks down at his body and then slowly moves his eyes to his hands, which are now raised to his face. He can feel the same familiar surge of energy that he's known since the day of his birth. A power known to all like him. One that is vital to his survival. In his head, he begins to ponder - If he were to sacrifice some of that same power, which just restored some of his health, would it be enough to fill up the ship's 'battery'. It most likely would, but it could come at a serious price. One he may not be able to afford. Unless he has credit.

"I know what you're trying to do. Are you that DENSE!? Even if you do manage to fill it back up, It's far too damaged to contain your power!" The alien looks back up at NYT and shifts his eyes, curiously. "You... this -_zsjkgr_\- this is all your fault!" The spacecraft accuses, with a very static-y sounding voice. "If you would've heeded my advice all those years ago, I would still be fully intact! But NoOoOo! You just had to make a quick escape from your _cOmpLeTeLy aVoIdAbLe_ -_xrtdks_\- predicament!" It adds, mocking and belittling the alien.

**'... There was nothing 'avoidable' about any of that. Nothing. At least, after the fact.'** He assures himself, reattaching the panel. Unsure of what to do next, he leans against the vessel and surveys the area once again. Just like before, everywhere he looks, there's nothing much to seen. **'Barren, lifeless, and overall boring to look at. I really don't how I'm gonna get outta this one.'**

The alien buries his face in his hands and sighs out of frustration. He recalls a previously similar situation he was in, all that time ago. A dire conflict that nearly ended with his demise. It was far from a walk in the cosmos, but he did eventually manage to make it out alive. Barely, anyway. With that in mind, he decides to use that thought to help him make his next move. **'Well, just because this rock is dull, doesn't mean it's totally un-resourceful. I should start looking around, see if I can find anything of use to make repairs. It's better than standing around here.'**

The being makes up his mind and readies himself for the search. Before he heads off, he needs to let his ship know of his plan. Knocking on the shattered cockpit, bright sparks of light cause it to quickly dematerialize, allowing the creature to enter at the vessel's permission. Once he's seated inside, it materializes again. The being then presses a bluish-white illuminated button, where a keyboard-looking device pops out from under the controls. He cracks his knuckles, almost breaking his hands in the process, and begins typing in a series of mysterious letters and numbers for the machine to decipher. This seems to be his way of communicating to it.

"Hmph. Leaving me here -_ksvfwkz_\- by myself to search for some non-existent tools? How -_xzskrtk-_ typical." The AI retorts, in an annoyed manner. The pilot responds by typing in various other things. "Alright then, just to briefly entertain that idea, what if you don't find anything, huh? Then -_txschz_\- what? We both except our fate and wait to -_xskza_\- perish?" Facepalming and stressed to the absolute hilt, the creature replies to the aggravated machine with an accusation. "Really now? Me, being as -_xskers_\- pessimistic as you? Heh. Like pilot, like ship, no? Even though you're hardly anything to -_zxreslz_\- me." it responds, making a snide remark.

**'Alright, enough! Just keep on-guard while I'm away. Reroute all remaining energy to keeping your sensors active. I'll be back soon.'** Knowing that it's no use to further the petty argument, he types in his final thoughts. **'I know it's my fault for what's happened to you, but believe it or not, there might be a small chance that I'll be able to find _something_ to fix you with. Somewhere. Just be patient with me.'**

"There MIGHT be a small chance? Hmph. Your words mean nothing to me. If you actually DO find something out there, that's IF you do, then maybe -_szyslak_\- I'll allow you the privilege of piloting me once again. Until then, farewell. You -_mlolez_\- jerk." With that, the automated voice fades away as the ship reroutes all of its energy for surveillance and self-protection. More then ready enough to begin exploring the barren moon, the darkly-colored alien hits another button to slide the cockpit open and then exits the aircraft.

**'Okay. Let's get this over with. I've already got space sand in my boots and it's starting to irritate the heck outta me.'**

With that, the hunt for some space tools finally begins! Or at the very least, the hunt for a detailing brush. You know, to buff out the dents and scratches, make it look all nice and shiny. Hey, he'll take whatever he can get a this point!

* * *

_A couple of space hours later._

* * *

After spending what feels like an eternity of endless scrounging, the lone alien is just about dead from a combination of pain, exhaustion, and BOREDOM.

His journey started off fairly rocky. For the first couple of minutes, nothing much came up. However, some more minutes later, he did manage to find something he can potentially put to use. What exactly is that? Something you'd may or may not be surprised to find on such a location.

A sharpened moon rock!

For those who might wonder why that would be of any importance, well, remember what I said a couple paragraphs ago? Following the discovery of that, he also found something particularly interesting as well. Something that many might also question its significance.

Moon sand!

Alright, in all seriousness, he didn't find much of anything. Only the typical things you'd discover on a barren moon. Within the couple of hours he's spent, the being has tried his best to thoroughly search through as much as he could across the gray rock. Even through it's darker side. Although, he couldn't see very much of anything over there.

Starting to believe that all hope may be lost, he slowly falls to his knees in defeat. Though it's hard for him to keep them down with the lackluster gravity here. **'Kūšhø! W-Why ded I evan bother goin' threw with dis! I should've gnown dis wuz -gasp- an idiotak idea fram da start!'** Mentally and physically exhausted from his endeavor, he suddenly collapses to his hands. "N-Nghhh..." The creature feels every inch and fiber of his body beginning to give out. Everything on the inside is slowly shutting down. His organs and even his life-source feels as if they're fading away. With the looks of it, the creature doesn't have much time left.

Positioning himself onto one knee, he starts coughing violently. **'It's no use. This is it for me. There's no coming back from this... not this time.'** As he tries to remain still, he gradually loses more and more strength to keep himself upward. **'Maybe... maybe I should've listened to NYT's advice. Maybe I should've just left him where I found him and just accepted my fate back on that_ horrible_ flagship. Maybe I... NO! No way! Not after what THEY did to THEM!'** The being asserts to himself, clinging onto his chest in agony. **'What am I even THINKING!? There's... not a chance that I would've given myself up so easily! The rest might've done so, but not me! I... r-refuse to even think of something so stupid!'**

His breathing slows down significantly and his arms start shaking intensively. Not having any other ideas, he slowly closes his eyes. **'I'd rather expire on an empty, depressing looking rock all by myself than fall before monsters like THEM! I just... don't understand why the others didn't feel the same way a lot sooner than they did. Or... maybe I do.'** The extraterrestrial recollects back, all the way to the beginning of it all. The moment where all the pain, suffering, and misery began. Something that's affected him greatly. **'They treated them far better than anyone else could've. They gave them EVERYTHING they could've possibly needed. And what was given in return? Hmph. Evil, that's what. Nothing but pure evil.'**

As time slips by, the being subconsciously accepts his fate and patiently waits for what's to come to him.** 'Well... that's it, I guess. What's done is done, and there's no point in harkening back to all that. I-I just wish-'** Before he could finish his utterly depressing monologue, the sudden rumbling of the surface causes him to lose his balance, slam face-first onto the ground and eat some more moon sand. Yum.

Afterwards, another small spark alights from his body and he mysteriously gains the strength to lift himself up with both hands. He then shakes his head to get rid of all the debris on top of him. Once that's all gone, he looks up and something very mysterious catches him off guard. Not physically this time though. Once he regains his senses, he looks up and spots the tip of something very shiny and pointy.

Still grasping onto his chest, the alien slowly but surely hops over to the strange aluminum structure, which could potentially be a sandwich maker. Judging by how scrumptious the one that he just ate was. However, the closer the being approaches, he quickly understands that, that's probably not the case. In fact, whatever this mysterious doodad is, it seems to have much more significance than just making food out of grains. Eh, maybe anyway.

Once he reaches it, he manages to get a clearer look at the object. Which appears to be some kind of spacecraft, possibly a module of some kind. It bears a dark gray and bronze color scheme, has four sets of landing probes all around it, various satellites and antennas protruding from the roof of the machine, small structures that allow for individuals to stand or climb atop it, among other strange aspects about it. Written on the side of the vessel are words that could potentially be its name. Or those who made it. It takes some time for the creature to understand what exactly it means, but it seems to say... 'NAS-UH-PLACE'? Something like that? Oh, and there's also a strange red, white and blue flag with stars alongside another word next to that. MUR-I-CA!

**'There's no doubt that somebody just arrived in this thing. But who?'** The alien questions, resting his hand on the bronze metal. As he looks around the large machine, he spots a mid-sized hatch attached to the front of it.** 'Hm. That must be the way in. There might be some gizmos inside this I could use to repair NYT. If not, well, we're BOTH done for.'** Realizing that this could be his last chance at finding something, he skips over to the small steps leading to hatch, climbs them, and opens the hatch.

Once inside, an overwhelming feeling immediately overshadows him. Hundreds of devices and various other electronic equipment surround the singular alien. Along with dozens of components that might control the module or its accessories. In terms of what exactly he sees? Oh boy. Um... LOTS of tanks containing different chemicals. Some used for life support, fuel, helium, etc. Quite a few spacesuits along with helmets, boots, and gloves that attach to them, life support inlets, connectors that allow certain liquids to pass through, among a plethora of other things.

**'Couldn't have been any more complicated, could it? Why does someone need so many canisters anyway? Ugh... where to start?'** He questions, subconsciously. To his left, he spots a row of cabinets. Each labeled with specific thingies that are stored inside of them. **'Ah, here we go. There has to be tons of hardware inside these. Wouldn't make sense to have so many places for storage if there isn't anything useful stored in them.'**

The alien spends the next couple of minutes raiding the module. Searching high and low for... well, you already know what at this point. Though, surprisingly enough, as he does so, all he finds are little baggies of frozen provisions. All different kinds of such, in fact. Not that, that's important. Or is it? Like I said, he'll take anything- **'You've got to be kidding me... this is it!? All these storage units, each specifically categorized to help you look for whatever you need, only to have tiny sacks of slop inside them!? Seriously!?'** Out of utter frustration, he throws one of the baggies against the wall and kicks the ever living heck out of an open cabinet. Causing a lot ruckus from the inside. Guess he's not so willing after all. **'Useless, stupid hunk of-'** Suddenly, a strange, liquid-sounding flush interrupts his tantrum. Alongside a loud rolling sound. Not wanting to be spotted by the potential pilot of the vessel, he takes cover underneath the control panel. Kneeling down as he awaits for whoever made those noises. A door opens and with it- something horrifying reveals itself.

"Ahhh... that felt good. That felt REALLY good, as a matter of fact. I feel SO accomplished right now." Says a strange, tan-colored creature. Who exits what appears to be a waste-disposal room. Judging by the creature's relief and the smell. _Oh, the smell._ It's indescribable how smelly the inside of the module has become. Slamming the door shut of the aforementioned room, the life-form, who's wearing a similar spacesuit to ones seen earlier by the darkly-colored alien, walks over to the cabinets. Forcing the latter being to reposition himself in order to avoid detection. "Now, let's see if everything's in order over here."

Growing slightly worried, the hidden alien crouches further under the panel. Just as one of his boots are nearly crushed by the much larger being.** 'W-What the!? What is that!? Why does look it so weird!? And so smelly when it defecates!?'** He inquires. Trying to keep himself calm as the other unworldly being checks for any changes to the inside of the spacecraft.

"Hmmm. That's weird. There's some cupboards left open. And a little baggie on the floor over here. Don't think that was like that when we landed." It states, while closing them. Just as the last one slams shut-

**Thump!**

Something making contact with the metal floor behind him is heard. Which catches the thing's attention. "What in the?" The spaceman looks back at the sound, with its' large eyebrows raised above his head.

**'Ah, no! No, no, NO! Not now! Not here!'**

Nearly curled up into a ball at this point, the cornered extraterrestrial fears for certain doomy doom, as the giant space guy starts walking over toward him. All intimidating-like. Welp... shouldn't have accidentally slammed his foot onto the ground so loudly. Sure, he started getting a foot cramp, but still! This is a matter of life and deaf!

"Something's definitely out of the ordinary here. I can feel it. DEEP INSIDE MY STOMACHAL AREA!" ... Whatever that means. The space dude stops only a few inches from the other space dude's cover. Which causes the latter to internally freak out. Leading to him standing up and immediately defend himself.

'**Look, get away from me! I've been through far worse than anybody could possibly imagine! I'll leave but only If I can borrow some-'**

"I haven't had my coffee yet!" The tan-colored being blurts out. Interrupting the other alien before he could say something out loud. Well, that's if he actually could. Meanwhile, the spaceman opens one of the cupboards, grabs a baggie containing some kind of frozen liquid, and begins sucking on some sort of tube in order to consume what's inside. "Ah! Icy cold! Just the way I like it. Man, if only things like that came to mind a lot quicker! I could've gone BONKERS if didn't have my morning drink! Might not even be able to communicate with anyone! Heh. Good thing I can now though."

**'I doubt that. U-Ugh...'** Relieved yet still terrified of almost being spotted, he slumps back against a panel underneath the controls and covers his face with his right hand. Shivering a bit as he takes a breather. Bad reminiscences having been coming back to haunt him for awhile now. Something he's been experiencing both conscious AND unconscious. That near encounter just triggered one. Eventually, he's gonna need less of that. It's affecting everything about him. And for someone like him, that ain't something he needs right now. **'Tell me he's gonna be leaving soo-'**

"Welp! Lemme check on my buddy, Collins, see what he's got and we should be outta here in a flash!" Opening the hatch to seemingly meet up with a fellow spaceman, he goes outside. Leaving a certain someone inside by himself.

That someone quickly gets up and heads for that same gateway. Hoping he can finally escape this stupid nightmare. **'Finally! Forget the tools, I'm outta here-GUAH!'** Before he could even grab hold of the handle, the hatch all of sudden opens up and slams violently into his face. Causing him to launch backwards, right into the lavatory. With the door locking him inside and possibly knocking him unconscious. From... a couple of things, actually. Ugh.

"I can't believe I found this, Alden! MOON TOOLS! Who'd a thought I find stuff like this on the Moon!" Another spaceman states, holding a sack of useful hardware.

"That's an incredible find there, Collins! Sure hope nobody needed that. Hehe."

"Like who? Martians? Like they ever existed! Get real, man!" Collins responds, placing the bag in one of the cabinets. Afterwards, he floats up into lower-level air, waving his arms with enthusiasm for his 'victory'. "Ah yeah! This is happening! Let's set course for home! I wanna show Eddie what we got!"

Alden nod his head in agreement and heads over to the control panel. "Apollo 53 to NASAPlace. Mission accomplished. We'll be commencing the two stage system shortly and should be arriving home in about - _uhhhhh_\- _let's sayyyyy_\- twenty minutes. POSSIBLY fifteen if we're lucky."

"Roger, Apollo 53. Once separated, maintain your instructed flight path and you two should be a'ok. Safe travels, astronauts. Over and out."

"Alright. Ready for the countdown?" Alden asks Collins. Who's still thinking about those tools.

"Huh!? Oh. Yeah sure..." Collins responds. Staring all around the ship. Anxiously waiting to go.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna just go right now?"

"HECK YEAH! **BLAST OFF!** Uh, I mean - **LIFT OFF!**

With that, the module separates from the bottom portion of its body and blasts straight for the bright blue planet next door to the Moon. Something a certain someone trapped in a restroom didn't notice when he initially crash landed. Well, he'll eventually learn a LOT about the HORRORS of it once he lands back at their base. If he makes it in one piece, that is. Cleanliness is not an option at the moment either.

* * *

_Elsewhere._

* * *

Deep within the soil of the Earth, beneath a perfectly normal green and purple household situated next to a cul-de-sac, a hidden base of operations lies hidden from the open world above.

Even further into the ground, a highly advanced laboratory AND observatory can be found. Outfitted with foreign architecture and machinery. Oh, I don't mean technology from another country, but another PLANET entirely. One you should be glad you're far away from. Far, far away from this one. In fact, here's someone from that particular planet. You might've met him before. He's hard to forget.

"Gah! That insufferable dirt-child has been nothing but a real SQUAK in my SHMOOPSQUIZZ recently! Ever since my arrival on this DISGUSTING world, my plans have been either temporarily inconvenienced, delayed, or completely thwarted by that hairy monkey! Tsk! I bet even REAL MONKEYS wouldn't want to be in the same room with that imposter!" 'Invader' Zim angrily shouts. As he violently grabs ahold of a microphone to alert his servant. "GIR! Come to the observatory! NOW!"

A hole in the ceiling opens up and out comes GIR. Shooting himself through the circle like a bat out of... a very hot place. "Reporting for duty, sir!" The little robot says, saluting his master.

"No, no, I don't wanna hear no '_rEpOrTiNg fOr DuTy, SiR_' coming from you right now! Not after what happened earlier today!"

"Huh? What do ya mean, master? I helped lots today!" the SIR unit gleefully responds, clasping his claws together.

"Helped? HELPED!? You call your unbearable infatuation with dreaded human snacks, HELP!?"

"Ummm... yes? NO! Maybe?" That reply causes Zim's eye to twitch unnaturally. Gritting his teeth and unable to withhold his rage, the furious Irken lunges at his defective robotic helper.

Just as he's about to choke the ever annoying life out of him, the little SIR unit plomps onto the ground and begins shedding tears from his optics. Sobbing loudly as the Irken stops himself. "Huh!? Ehhh... uhhh... perhaps my reaction was a little too extreme. We can continue this another time-"

"Waaaaaahhhhh! Waaaahhhh! Waaaah!"

"ENOUGH! I won't dismantle you right now! You can cease your annoying sobbing!"

"Yaaaaaay! Now gimme a hug!" Happy once more, the mini android quickly stands up and extends his arms to bring in his master for a nice, heart-warming hug. Well, not so nice for the green pea. Since he's being nearly crushed to death at the moment.

"G-Guah! Yes, yes, alright then! Hugs are very... touchy, feely. Now release your master, at once!" Satisfied, GIR drops Zim onto the ground.

"Ugh! Yes, well. That was... disturbing." Zim says, standing up and dusting himself off. "Now then. What to vent about? Hmmm. AH YES! The Dib-stink and his beloved planet! Oh, how sick I am of both!"

"Dawww, why you sick of Mary and the Urth? I think they're great! They have tacos! And tacos are my friend." GIR exclaims, licking his non-existent lips. Also gaining another nasty look from his master.

"I'm sick of them because they're the main source of my anger and frustration! Who would've thought that such a frail ball of mud would cause ME, the great _Zimmm_, such trouble! If the Tallest knew of my... unexpected delays, I'd be a laughing stock to the entire armada!" He places his hands behind his back and walks over toward the large screen in front of him. Watching a live broadcast of the entire city. "The last thing I need right now is for everyone to think that my AMAZING skills and status as an Invader are nothing more than a bad joke! Which is _farrrrr_ from the truth! Everyone knows that for a fact!" The alien asserts. In the background, Zim's computer can be heard quietly laughing. Which catches the attention and irritation of the small Irken. "Is something funny, Computer?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, of course not, sir. I was just clearing my throat, that's all. Caught a hairball earlier today."

"Uh huh... wait, what? How? You don't have a mouth."

Not having any real response to that, his computer just coughs. And coughs. And coughs some more.

"O-kkkkk." Afterwards, Zim switches the position of the broadcast over to the Membrane's residence. The home of his arch enemy and his aggravating family. "Grrrrrr. I could just install a laser to my space station and completely obliterate that fool's house. Along with his annoying family and everyone else in the neighborhood. Hehehe." Zim taps his claws together and grins evilly at the thought of doing such a horrid act. "_Yessss_. It would cause so much destruction. So much chaos. So many screams of anguish and despair would be heard. It would be so neat."

While hanging off of his master's head, GIR comes into view to ask his master an actual valid question. "Uhhhhh, couldn't you have done that a longgggg time ago? Why you think of that only now, mast-y?"

"You dare question my ingenuity!? Hmph! That's because my PAK is far more advanced than you could POSSIBLY understand! That would simply be too EASY. My plans must have a complex yet satisfying conclusion to them! Where they end with Dib's lifeless husk under my boot and the planet readied for the coming invasion!" He explains, raising his fist in the air in 'triumph'.

"Ohhhhhhh-**AHHHHHHH**!" Gir glitches out there for a moment. More so than usual. He then jumps off of his master, twitching a little bit.

Afterwards, the Irken sits down in his chair and holds his head up with his hand. Thinking of his next diabolical scheme to put into fruition. "Hmmm. Ah! I think I know what I need."

"A bear so me and Minimoose can have a friend to play with?"

"No, GIR. I think I require a little more... extra firepower, so to speak. I know that my glorious inventions are already in a MIGHTY class of their own. Especially you, Minimoose!"

"Nyah!" The small indestructible purple moose squeaks, as it floats by.

"I think you're cool too, buddy! Hehe. But besides him, I think a little more power to coincide with everything I've made would be most useful. Not to mention, very effective." The Irken turns his chair around to face his metal minion. Who's playing around with a toy bear. "Do you understand, GIR?"

"Hmmm. YES!"

"... You're not getting a bear. Just forget about that already."

"Awww... what about a mongoose?"

"... No."

"Okkkkk..."

"Hm. I'll have to do some research to figure out exactly WHAT kind of firepower I need, but I can assure you. It will be... something. Ehehehe. Hehehehehe. HEHEHEHEHEH! MUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hehehe! Hehehehehehe! What's so funny?"

"Ahahahaha! Computer, laugh with me!"

"I still don't want to!"

As they trio struggle to laugh normally, all three fail to notice a spacecraft on the screen returning back to NASAPlace. Flying just behind Dib's house.

Huh... I'm sensing a theme here.

So, I ask again, what could this mean for Earth? We all know who's inside that module, besides the astronauts. Just what will this new alien's intentions be when he reaches land. Good... or not so good?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authorz Note #2**

Well, that's the end of the second chapter of 'The Last of a DOOMED World'.

So, we finally got to meet the new kid on the block. Whose name has yet to be revealed. Regardless, he seems to be a mysterious fellow. Someone who has suffered greatly from... something. Originally, I was going to introduce him in the first chapter, and I actually wrote it with his inclusion. However, I didn't really like how it turned out and instead, like I said previously, I wanted to establish what the main characters are up to first. So, that's that. You got a little taste of what his character's like here, but as the story progresses, you'll see what his true colors are later on. Metaphorically, not literally. Also, it looks like Zim's already devising yet _another_ plan to destroy Dib and take over the _filthy_ Earth. But this time, it seems as if his own hardware isn't enough to complete his 'mission'. At least, in his mind. We'll see what happens with that.

Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to my good friend, ninthega, for helping me come up with a way for the new guy to communicate with 'his' ship.

Anyway, If you have any thoughts on this joint so far, let me know by leavin' a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it. Along with things I can improve on in the future. I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but I will be getting to work on it as soon as I can. So, if you're still interested in this lame story, please be patient with me.

Take care mah fellow readerz. Remember to wash your hands and all that jazz.

* * *

_Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. This story was written solely for entertainment and I do not make a profit off it._


	3. Arriving at NASAPlace

**Authorz Note #1**

Wassup mah fellow readerz? Hope you're all well and good.

Well, took a month, but chapter three is finally here! Yay, I guess? Idk. Here we will be continuing the story of the brand new character and how his arrival to Earth will play out. Not much else to say other than that. So, here it is! Hope youz enjoy it!

* * *

A rapid amount of shaking and rumbling fills the inside of Apollo 53's space module. The immense heat from the flames of re-entry boils the exterior of the machine and in turn, causes the interior to be blistering as well. The astronauts seated inside hold tightly onto handles attached to the roof and brace themselves as they re-enter the Earth's atmosphere.

"Whew! It feels like the Sahara Desert in here! Am I right, Alden?" One of the eager spacemen inquires, wiping sweat off his visor... wait, what? There shouldn't be any sweat on his-

"Ugh! Tell me about it, Collins! This thing might as well be a sauna at this point! MAN, it's hot in here!" The other spaceman responds. Using the fabric of his spacesuit as a fan while still sipping on his frozen baggie of coffee from earlier. He squints his eyes in order to get a better view of the bright blue planet ahead. Which is only minutes away from them at this point. "Thank the stars that NASAPlace's technology has advanced as much as it has over the years! Or we might not be back on Earth for, like, another couple of HOURS!"

"Amen to that, brother! Not only that, but if this was decades ago, we'd be landing right smack in the middle of the ocean. Waiting forever for a recovery crew to come pick us up. Thankfully, that ain't the case anymore. All we gotta do is manually direct this baby back to the space center and BOOM! We're home free!" Collins explains.

"If that ain't music to my ears, I don't know what is! Haha!" Alden gleefully says back. Halfway done with his coffee.

"Speaking of music, I could've sworn I heard something rhythmic coming from the Earth while we were on the Moon. Did you hear anything?"

"Uhhh... YEAH! As a matter of fact, I think I did. It sounded really eerie... yet kinda groovy at the same time." He moves around in his seat and snaps his fingers as he recalls that snazzy tune in his head.

"I know, right!? Man, I wish I woulda had my phone on me when I first heard it. I coulda made that my ringtone! It was just that horribly good! Darn it all!"

"Eh. I'm sure you'll find a new pop or techno song that sounds just like it. Trust me."

Collins looks down, saddened. "But... I don't want another horrible song as my ringtone! I want what we heard earlier! Ah man. It's just so unfair."

"Wow... you really wanted that as your ringtone that badly, huh?" Collins looks up and slowly nods his head. "Huh... hm... well, that's too bad then. Uuuuuh-OH SHOOT! Take a look! There's the center! We're about to land this thing!"

About five minutes pass, and the astronauts are ready to land the module back at the NASAPlace Space Center. Slowing down the spacecraft's speed by a considerable amount, the two astronauts direct its movements simultaneously using two individual levers onto a special connection structure that, well, connects with it. Once attached, it locks the module in place and allows the two men to safely exit the machine. Thus ending their... strange journey.

As the two make their way out, stepping onto a podium that they didn't know was there, a sudden erupting sound of clapping, cheering, and praising fills up the building. Everybody at space center stops what they were doing to give their respect to the brave and courageous astronauts who risked their lives to traverse and explore the barren space rock. Even though it's already been done before in the past. Several times by this point.

Regardless, the two wave their hands in response to the overwhelming amount of support from their fellow space peers. Amongst this, taking his last couple of sips, Alden finally finishes sucking up the frozen contents of his little baggie and tosses it aside. Accidentally hitting the nearby janitor's head. Who then gives him a dirty look. Not noticing this, he continues waving and even blows kisses towards all of the workers. How he even managed to use a straw while wearing a helmet the whole time is beyond anyone's comprehension. Even mine.

"Thank you, fellow space worker people! We're both very grateful for all of the hard work you've done on getting us back on that rock. We know that we could go there anytime we want, thanks to modernized technology, but where's the fun in that, right?" The crowd all nod their heads in agreement. "I mean, you can only go to the Moon so many times before you start getting bored. Like, what's so special about it, anyway? It's not even made of cheese!" A small amount of them laugh at his little joke. While others, including the janitor, scoff at his pitiful attempt at humor.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that, buddy. Did you already forget what I found?" Collins holds out the box of tools he had found on the Earth's satellite. The crowd gasps with surprise. They'd all thought this would just be another round-trip. With a tremendous waste of resources and no new discoveries. It seems as if they were all wrong. Well, actually, that _can _be considered debatable. "Sure, the Moon isn't the most EXCITING thing in the universe, but once and awhile you find cool little nick nacks like these on it! Speakin' of which, EDDIE! Where you at, man!? I gotta show you what I found!" Collins runs off the podium, with Alden and most of the crowd following suit. Except for the janitor, who curses under his breath.

"I haven't busted my back making major contributions to this lousy organization, just to be treated like THIS! The complete and utter DISRESPECT in this place is just unbelievable! The trash can was right next to me too! Grrr..." He utters, walking away in the other direction.

Inside the module, the mysterious new alien, accidentally made a stowaway by the astronauts, begins to slowly awake. After having been smacked by the module's hatch, he grasps his head in pain.

Once he regains his senses, he looks around and finds himself in a small room. With a strange scent that catches the attention of his nose. Looking behind him, he immediately gags and almost throws up after discovering what the source of it is. Holding his mouth, he backs up against the door, as a strange oval-shaped seat infests the room with an unspeakable odor. Not wanting to be in the room any longer, he turns around and attempts to open the door. To no avail, however. Confused and disgusted, he grabs tightly onto the door handle and frantically pulls on it with the little amount of strength he has at the moment. Still nothing.

The trapped alien spends the next couple of minutes trying to free himself from the foul-smelling waste-disposal room. Pulling as hard as he can on handle. After awhile, he grows frustrated and starts kicking the door. When that doesn't work, he starts punching it. Both actions almost break his limbs.

As a last resort to try and liberate himself, he decides to try and harness some of his enigmatic power. Which he does. However, as a spark begins to alight on his hand, it quickly diminishes and a sudden rush of agony surges throughout his body. So much so, that he clenches onto his body and falls to his knees. While also closing his eyes and groaning loudly. The being tries to quiet himself down, in order to avoid drawing attention to himself, but finds it extremely difficult.

This power he possesses, which seemingly acts as his life support, appears to be at an extremely short supply. As evident with his immense pain. Thus, utilizing it at the moment would be like removing his own heart from his body. It would be a grave mistake. One that he could regret forever. The alien gives himself a minute to recuperate, before standing back up again.

Shaking his body in anger, he raises up his right fist once again and prepares to smack down the door. Although, before he could swing it forward, he catches something off the corner of his eye. He looks down and to his 'surprise', he discovers the lock to the door. The darkly-colored alien facepalms and curses himself subconsciously. Not hesitating for a second, he unlocks the door, opens it and dashes out of that horrid room. Breathing heavily afterwards.

'**W-Well then. That's... the end of that. Whatever that was.'** The being assures himself, refusing to look back at the bathroom. He exits the module via the hatch, where he ends up inside the actual space center itself. Which, luckily for him, the particular part he's standing in seems to be devoid of any people. Though, that's certainly not going to be the case forever. **'I don't know where I am, but I know I can't stick around here for long. If these creatures catch me, there's no telling what they'll do to an intruder. Let alone someone that's not of their own race.' **

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he does a quick search of the room to see if he can find anything to use as a disguise before making his escape. No dice. However, inside of a smaller, separate room attached to the larger room, is a row of lockers. Searching through each and every one of them, he comes across a particular locker belonging to someone named A. Berman. Hmmm. Anyhow, in it, he finds a spacesuit complete with boots, a helmet, and a tinted visor. The outfit is a bit too large for him but seeing as the other storage units are filled with nothing but random garbage, it's his best bet for now.

The being takes a moment to put on the oversized suit. He's barely able to fit his arms and legs through without the sleeves and pant legs slipping off every two seconds. Once those are on, he places the boots on top of his own boots that he already has on. Squishing his feet in extremely painful ways. Then, finally, he places the helmet onto his head. Stuffing his 'antennae' inside and closing the visor shut afterwards. Overall, it's a tremendously uncomfortable cover, but it's either this or being caught and repeatedly smacked by space module hatches for eternity. Both of which are highly inconvenient yet possible outcomes.

Nonetheless, now ready to flee the massive facility, and overcoming the instability of the painfully massive boots he's wearing, he walks over to a set of push-open doors and leaves the room.

He's now in a long grey hallway with pinkish-purple lights illuminating from the walls. Standing next to the doors he exited from, are two workers taking a breaking from... whatever they were doing. They notice him and give him a suspicious look. As if he doesn't belong here. Suppressing his fears and perspiration, he takes a deep breath and casually walks by the two workers. Saluting them as he does so. They watch him walk down the hallway, still bearing suspicious looks, as they then look at each other.

"Uhhhh... was that supposed to be one of 'em new trainees or somethin'? Guy's a little too small for this line of work, if you ask me.' One of them asks the other.

"Errrr... uhhhhhh... mmmmmm... nghhhhhhhh... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The other guy starts twitching out for some reason as he struggles to answer his friend's question. His fellow co-worker backs up a bit as this occurs and has a look of concern/fright is on his face. Before his head explodes, he finally responds to the query. "I dunno."

"... Ok." He looks both ways before abruptly running away in the opposite direction. Far away from his friend.

Further down the hallway, the disguised alien continues searching for the exit of this weird place. He opens a random door to his right, which has nothing but more spacesuits in it. Closing it, he opens another one next to that one, which has nothing but random canisters inside. Next to that, is yet another door, which he opens. Only to find it filled to the brim with little baggies of frozen foods and drinks. At the sight of this, he growls softly and immediately slams the door shut.

He starts thinking to himself. Judging on how high-tech this place seems to be, it's safe to assume that the security must be as well. There's a possibility that the exit could be hidden, to prevent any outsiders from coming in or out of here. He decides to see if that's true. As he progresses down the hallway, he looks all around to see if he can find any sort of hidden panel that could open a secret door, gate, or anything of the kind. Making sure to get a good feel of the walls, tiles, and even the lights that somewhat brighten the corridor. They don't really though. Which makes seeing another pain in the neck.

When that's of no use, he then checks inside and under the various garbage cans that are scattered all around the vicinity. That, for some reason are labeled 'Top Secret ¡NasaPlace! Trash'. Unfortunately for him though, all he found in those were some Deelishus Weenie wrappers and a ton of broken coffee mugs with brown hearts on them.

The being then tries the regular doors again. Going inside every room he finds along the way. Trying his absolute best not to run into anyone else. Both figuratively and literally. Stepping out of another empty room, he goes to open the next door, which has a red plaque next to it that reads 'Mission Control'. However, as he swings it open, he finds himself in a bright red room filled with monitors, control panels and... people. LOTS and lots of people. Not wanting to be spotted by any of them, he quickly goes to close the door.

"Hey, you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Come over here!" An overweight creature shouts, who's practically drowning himself with his coffee-filled mug. Almost tempted to run away, the disguised alien decides to play it cool for the time being. In order to maintain his cover. As stupid as it is, he hesitantly closes the door and walks over to him. "Hmmm..." the obsese man gives him a menacing glare, as he sizes up the small 'astronaut'. Which causes the latter's fear to arise once again. He raises his hand and slowly waves it at the man. "Say... are you apart of that new pack of trainees we took in last week?" Not even thinking about it, he nods in response. If they truly believe that assumption, then that'll only add to his deceptive cover and should guarantee his escape from this place. Probably, anyway. "Huh. Ya know, no offense, but I don't remember any of you being THIS tiny. I mean, to be fair, you're a good 3'6, 3'7. But-"

"EDDIE! You in here? Hey, have any of you seen Eddie?" Collins blusters, barging into the room. Which gains the attention of everyone. The undercover alien included. "Oh. Hey, director guy. You seen Eddie around? I wanna show him-"

"Your moon tools, yes we know! I'm in the middle of a conversation here, Collins. Can't you see?" He sways his mug over to the so-called 'trainee'. Who instantly recognizes the spaceman. It's hard to forget someone who gave you the smacking of a lifetime.

"Ohhhhh. Hey there, little fella! You must be one of those new recruits! I think we met last week! You remember me?" He asks, gleefully. The astronaut is unable to see beyond the tinted visor, but he's being given a dirty look under that helmet right now.

'**Hmph. I haven't forgotten about you, rūøkø. Or our little trip here. Don't you worry.'**

"Awww, he must be shy! Don't worry, buddy! I ain't gonna bite ya!" Collins kneels down and tries to give the smaller being a hug, causing the latter to back up a bit.

'**I'd rather not...'**

"Ah, leave him alone, Collins. The kid's new around here. He's probably still taking it all in." The director says, taking in another 12 ounces of caffeine. Which, after every sip, the mug somehow magically refills itself. "So, anyway. What's your name, son?"

Confused, the alien lifts an eyebrow. **'What's a... name? Is that like an occupation or something? Are they asking me what my job is? Shouldn't it be obvious?'** In response to his query, he points to his spacesuit. Which puzzles the two men, as they look at each other and then back at him.

'Huh? Why're you pointing to your suit, bud? I'm asking you what your name is.'

'**My name? What could a name be... hmmm. Oh! They're probably asking me what my Įmëh is. They call it a 'name' here? Huh. Strange.' **Realizing that he's actually gonna have to tell them out loud, the alien tries his best to utter his name to them. However, as he attempts to, he struggles to even get a single letter out of his mouth. He's been like this for some time now, which makes this a lot harder than it looks. He takes a deep breath. "S-S... S-S... S-S-"

"S-S? Huh. You know, that doesn't sound very United States-e-an. You from another country or somethin'?" The obese monster asks him.

'**What!? No! That's not my Įmëh! It's-'**

"Ah, that's alright, son. We accept anybody here at NASAPlace. Anybody that knows what they're doing, anyway. Don't ever feel like you're out of place here." Smiling, the director puts his hand on his shoulder, but then quickly removes it after something underneath the 'trainee's' spacesuit pokes him hard. "Ouch! Man, whatcha got under that suit!? Spikes!?" His hand feeling as if it's on fire, he pours coffee onto it and starts licking the heck outta it. Not sure how that makes it any better but... ok.

'**Uh oh. I forgot that I still have my stabilenzer on. I -uh- better make my leave now. Before they start getting anymore suspicious.'**

'S-S' tries to scoot away from them while the director's not paying attention. Noticing this, the crazed astronaut grabs ahold of his arm and brings him in closer. In a friendly yet obnoxious manner. "Hey, where ya going, man? We still haven't been properly acquainted yet! Wanna see what I found on the Moon?' Taking out the box of tools from his pocket, he shows them to the smaller being. Which strikes his attention right away.

'**What!? That's what I was looking for back on that barren wasteland! I spent HOURS looking for those! If you wouldn't have found them, I wouldn't be here right now!'** His rage building up inside, he breaks the hold of the spaceman. **'I almost DIED because of you and you have the nerve to flaunt them in my face!?'** Infuriated, the disguised alien is no longer able to hold himself back and attempts to lung at him. **'Grrr! Why you-!'**

"Hey, Collins! The media wants to talk to us. Come outside." The other astronaut from earlier walks in, interrupting their little 'conversation'.

"Oh. Alright, Alden! Sorry little buddy. Looks like we're gonna have to continue this another time." Before he's given a chance to return the smackdown back to the astronaut, the man walks away from him. Causing the alien to accidentally stumble onto the floor. "It was nice talking to ya! Even though you didn't say much. Enjoy your stay at NASAPlace!" The spaceman walks out of the door and closes it. Following his fellow space adventurer outside to talk to the mindless reporters about their little 'trip'.

"Hm. That Collins sure is something. Huh, S-S?" The director asks the fallen 'trainee'. Who takes a moment to stand back up again. Once he does, he walks past the director and makes his way toward the door. "Eh, sorry this wasn't the most pleasant of meetings, son. Hopefully things'll be a lot better next time we see each other. Take care out there." Swallowing another large dose of caffeine, he waves his mug goodbye to him as he trudges his way out of the room.

'**Thanks for the concern...' **He replies, sarcastically. The undercover alien shoves the door open and slams it shut. He leans against the red plaque next to the door and promptly facepalms. Him losing his cool just now could've easily blown his cover, which he quickly realizes. In any other situation, he wouldn't have allowed himself to act in such a foolish way. Especially in something dire like this... or at least, try not to anyway. This isn't the first time he's gotten into a predicament like this, but this one especially has gotten him all riled up.** 'Grrr! I might as well just tell everyone that I'm an insane killer alien! Here to end all life by violently hugging everyone's face until a baby BURSTS from their chest! Or something crazy like that...Gahhh! Just get over yourself already, or you'll be done for if you keep this up!'** The being demands of himself, clutching his fists in anger. He takes another breather before proceeding with his escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the two astronauts walking toward the other end of the hallway. Presumingly toward the exit to this place, since one of them mentioned 'outside'. He decides to follow them for a bit, making sure to keep a good distance from the duo. Maybe they're the key to his escape? Them practically guiding him toward freedom would sure be a nice reliever. Well, if that were the case anyway. Once the spacemen finally reach the doors, the being's equivalent to a stomach drops as soon as they open them. Out there are dozens upon dozens of similar-looking creatures to everyone in the facility. They seem to be holding some kind of weird black sticks in their hands. Sounding to be some kind of voice enhancers, as evident with all of them talking into said sticks.

Instinctively, he knows that it's _farrrr _too risky to leave through there. They'll most likely want to pull him aside and talk about boring space-y things. They might even want to get a look at the 'man' behind the mask. That's a BIG no no right now. I think it's easy to understand why at this point.

Turning around, he decides to go back to his first plan. Search for a hidden exit. As redundant as it may be, in his mind, it's his only way of getting... yeah, you know. He does the same thing he did before, touching everything around him, in hopes of uncovering his ticket to liberation. Spending a couple more minutes doing this, his hand goes over a door that's warm. Very warm. He stops himself and examines it. Attached to the door is another plaque that reads 'NasaPlace Janitorial'. The alien finds it strange that a janitor's door would be as hot as it is at the moment. Grabbing ahold of the handle, he goes to open it, when somebody puts their hand on top of his.

"Ahem." Somebody utters behind him. Freezing in place, he slowly looks back and sees someone in a white shirt and green pants. Holding a mop and bucket to his side. "Can I help you? Are you lost by chance?"

'**Ah, great. I'm gonna have to make up another excuse to get myself out of- wait. I mean... yeah, I am actually lost. So, uh... maybe this guy can help me out? It's worth a try, I guess.'** He nods his head to the janitor. Before the man responds to him, he squints his eyes and gives the disguised alien a skeptical look. Similar to the ones he's been given before. Looking to his left and right, the extraterrestrial's concern begins to grow yet again after the man doesn't say something back right away.

"Say... you're with that pack from last week. Andy, right? Hm. Would you mind lifting up that visor? I wanna make sure I'm not confusing you for someone else."

His fear now through the roof, he points to his helmet and waves his other finger no. Hoping that the man will simply dismiss his own request. The janitor puts his hand on his chin, stepping forward and taking a closer look at the helmet's visor.

"What? Is it stuck? I can help you with that." The janitor extends his hand out and goes to pull it open. This startles the 'trainee', who steps backwards and shakes his head. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm just trying to help you. Hold on, I think got it now." Grabbing onto the helmet with one hand, he uses the other to try and pry the visor open with the broken handle of a dustpan. All while the smaller being attempts to push him off. "Anddddd there we go!"

'**Ohhhhhh no.'** He groans, while subconsciously freaking out. With his visor open and his face now exposed, he assumes the worst to happen to him right now. The janitor will most likely alert the security guards, who'll then remove his cover and take him to somewhere that no-one will ever find him. They might torture him, try to dissect him, steal his lifesource, or who knows what else. Maybe they'll actually smack him to death with a hatch. He closes his eyes, expecting his doom. **'W-Well then... hurry up and get it over with already. Guess my time really is up after-'**

"You? What're you doing here, agent!? This is NOT the time or place right now!"

'**Then when WILL be the... hold on a minute. What did you just call me?' **Before he has the chance to react, the janitor begins pushing him down the hallway.

"I will be in contact with you another time. I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with you right now." They both reach the other end of the corridor. The cleaner slides a part of the wall back and presses a button behind it. A passageway opens up, revealing a way outside. "Go through here. I would've taken you to the back door, but the lack of proper funding prevents us from using it. Things have really gone downhill here recently. Especially after all that's happened to the city."

'**What is going on right now? Oh yeah. I forgot about checking for a back door. Huh. Guess it doesn't matter now.'** Moving forward, he walks out of the building and finds himself in an empty parking lot. Before he walks away, he takes a moment to look back at the janitorial creature.

"Be safe out there, my boy and keep up the good work. I look forward to hearing from you soon." He tells him, waving goodbye. The passageway closes and the man heads back to the janitor's closet. Picking up his mop and bucket and storing them back inside. He then walks toward the end of the room, where a small space shuttle remains idling. Generating a lot of heat. "I thought I lost you for a moment there, old timer. Imagine losing all of my hardwork to the hands of somebody that doesn't even appreciate you. That would break _both _of our hearts. You have more purpose than just sending monkeys into space. Don't you forget that." The man whispers, caressing the machine.

Outside, the stranded being is left alone with thoughts. His very baffled thoughts. '**I... um... wow. That... just happened. How did he not... I mean my visor is... with my face... you know what? Not even gonna bother. Just gonna keep on going.' **Ignoring... whatever that just was, the bewildered alien closes his opened visor. Afterwards, he takes the time to look at everything that's around him.

While doing so, he right away takes notice of a massive city gleaming in the distance. Tall structures, including buildings, tower over his semi-small stature. Large boards bearing advertisements are practically screaming at him to buy whatever they're selling. All of these things, for some reason, appear to be damaged. As if something recently happened here. Like a battle or something. Among this, various deafening noises can also be heard within the metropolis.

_**BEEP-BEEP! HONK! REV-REV! SCREECH! SKRRRRT! CRASH! KABOOM!**_

These sounds... _sound _vehicular to him. Very much so, in fact. Which strikes his curiosity. **'So, it seems that they have their own modes of transportation here. Good. Considering that NYT's still stranded on that stupid rock, I'm gonna need a way to get around this place.' **While pondering to himself, the being spends the next couple of minutes heading toward the strange city. Still retaining his cover from the facility. **'I know he's gonna hate me for this, but it looks like I'm gonna be stuck on this planet for now. Which I _already_ don't like. But I swear, once I have the means to return to space, I WILL get him back.**** No questions asked.' **The alien rolls up the right sleeve of the spacesuit to look at the sleeve of his actual outfit. Where a small device attached to his arm can be found. He lets out a loud sigh at the sight of it. '**I just... hope he forgives me after all's said and done. I know I owe him big time for all that's happened.'**

Halfway into his walk, he hears a vehicle approaching from the road nearby. With his life source at an all time low, he'll need to conserve his remaining energy for later on. Choosing to take a huge risk, he flags down the driver of the aforementioned vehicle. It slows down, stopping right in front of him. The passenger's side window slides down.

A man wearing a red and black plaid shirt and cap reveals himself, smiling at the supposed hitchhiker. "Hiya there, little spaceman! I like yer little suit you got on! You in need of a ride home 'er somethin?" The stranger asks, speaking with some kind of an accent. The alien assumes it to be native to this planet. When he nods his head, the man unlocks the right-side door and gladly accepts him inside of his pick-up truck. He steps inside and closes the door after he sits down. "Welcome aboard! Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have any spare change for gas, would ya? I'm really runnin' low here." Not totally sure what 'gas' is, he shakes his head. "Ah, darn. The last guy didn't have nothin' either. Nobody ever does these days. No worries though. Anyway, where ya headed to, partner?

Hoping that he'll be able to understand him solely through his movements, the disguised being points ahead of them. The driver follows his finger, which leads to the concrete jungle off in the distance. He looks back at his passenger and gives him the a-ok. "Okie dokie! Hang on tight, city boy. We're rollin' out!" The man stomps his foot onto the accelerator and they both floor it down the road at a ridiculously high rate of speed.

'**U-Um. I hope this guy knows what he's doing, because I'm starting to have second thoughts about all this.**' Peering over to his right, he sees the stranger sticking his head outside of the driver's side window and sticking out a weird red appendage out of his mouth. Luckily though, he's at least focusing on the road and gripping tightly onto the steering mechanism as he flies down the street. **'Well, I mean, as long as we make it there in one piece, hopefully I'll be able to find some much needed solutions to my annoying problems. That's **_**if**_** we do, anyway. I'm not even sure if I'll survive this ride or not.' **He says to himself, as the driver begins loudly hooting and hollering like a madman.

* * *

_Elsewhere._

* * *

At the Membrane Labs laboratory across town, the world-renowned Professor Membrane is hard at work on a new experiment. The famous scientist examines the blueprints to his newest project carefully, making sure everything is as it should be.

"Alright, that section seems to be in order. That angle seems to be correctly positioned. That area appears to be-**BOOHOOWHAAAT!?**" The professor shouts, grabbing onto the scythe on top of his head tightly. "This can't be! I've carefully followed all the necessary steps to creating this _earth-shattering_ creation! Everything should be PERFECT! How... HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEE!?" He drops the blueprints and screams at the top of his lungs. Flailing his arms out and somehow causing the whole building to begin shaking violently.

"P-Professor sir! I-I-Is there s-s-s-s-omething I can help you with!?" A fellow scientist with pointy blue hairs asks, struggling to keep his balance as the facility continues rumbling.

"Help!? There's no-one in the entire UNIVERSE that could help us now! Not while my glorious new invention remains INCOMPLETE!" The professor yells into the poor man's face. Who quickly backs away with his hands up. "As long the world is unable to see my _life-changing _creation, we're all doomed! Do you hear me!? DOOMEDDDD!" Parts of the ceiling begin to crumble and fall apart as the angered professor continues with his hissy fit. The debris crushes a few unfortunate scientists who happen to be standing at the wrong place.

"P-P-Professor! Please! S-S-S-Stop!" The scientist manages to leap out of the way just in the nick of time as a piece of concrete almost falls on top of him.

"NEVER! I shall persist in my justifiable bellowing until- oh wait." Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he takes out a square ruler from his lab coat and carefully measures it again. Discovering that problem was, in fact- "Oh, I see. The diameter was a bit off. No biggie." All of the insane rumbling comes to a halt once the professors calms down. Though, some people are still trapped under some rumble. Oh well, can't save 'em all.

"Ummm. You know sir, you've been keeping this project under wraps for some time now. If I may, what exactly are you working on?"

"I'm glad you asked! So, as you know, I've been working on this mysterious experiment for sometime now. I'd say, roughly, around a decade or so to be precise. "

"A decade? Wow, so this must be a huge project then."

"Indeed it is! In fact, it's exactly 98% complete! Would you like to see the final result?" The eager yet still somewhat terrified scientist nods his head. "Alrighty then! Let me just... do this... and that." Slapping together the final pieces to it, Professor Membrane prepares to unveil his longest worked-on creation to his peer. "I present to you… **SUPER DUPER TOAST!**" He holds it up in the air, triumphantly.

The scientist's expression goes from excited to deadpanned in a matter of seconds. All this time, effort, and unnecessary screaming was spent on... this? "... That's it?"

"That's it? Of course this is it! After the remarkable success of Super Toast, it would only make sense to have a successor to my brilliant idea! So, what do you think?"

"..." He walks away, not bothering to dignify that with a response.

"Hm? What? Do you find my brilliance boring? Hmph! Then good day to you, sir! I'm sure someone around here will appreciate my-"

"Um, Professor? Not to rain on your parade or anything, but haven't you been working on a far more _important _project?" A bald-headed scientist inquires, pointing to a table across the room. On it, are various pieces of cylindrically-shaped metal, along with some kind of a power-source on the middle of the table.

"Ah, yes. Project Instantly Charge Everything on Planet Earth. Or, ICE-OPE for short. It still needs a tremendous amount of tweaking, not to mention assembly. Ohhh, I am not looking forward to that." The professor facepalms, not looking forward to putting his newest, _serious _creation together. Understandably.

"Then it would be best to start now, sir. All of the blueprints and schematics are here and luckily for us, it doesn't need fuel in order to operate. Sounds like a win win for us, doesn't it?"

"Ummm." Wondering what time it is, he looks up to the clock on the wall next to him. It reads 10:00 AM sharp. Which puts a damper on his mood. "While not requiring fuel is always a plus in my book, the project is going to be put on hold. I feel bad for leaving my children at home by themselves. I promised them that I wouldn't be doing that to them anymore..." Professor Membrane frowns, though his expression in not visible due to the way his coat is. "Plus, they have no school this week. I'm sure they'll be bored without myself there to entertain them."

"Oh, well uh, we can always postpone it, I suppose. But sir, I just want to warn you. This is a rather large project. In fact, large is an understatement. If we wait too long, this could take months to finish putting together. Maybe even a year or so."

"Then... then..." The determined scientist, not wanting to further disappoint his children anymore than he already has, asserts him. "Then so be it. I'm the smartest man on this planet, I can get it done. My beloved spawns are what matter to me now, not some lousy contraption. Maddison!?"

"Yes, Professor Membrane?" A brunette scientist walks up to him, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I will be going home early today. In the meantime, I need you three to start assembling Project ICE-OPE in my absence."

"Wait, what!? But sir! Since you came up with the blueprints, we'll need your supervision while we put together the-"

"Nonsense! You'll be perfectly fine on your own. Once I return, I will assist you with whatever you need. Now if you'll excuse, I have some parenting things to do! Off I go!" The professor marches his way out of the building, leaving them alone to work on the project. Much to their dismay.

The female scientist walks over to the table while the others follow behind her. She takes a look at both the blueprints and schematics resting on the table before doing anything else. "Huh. It actually seems fairly straight forward. As long nothing goes wrong, everything should be-"

_**BOOM!**_

The power-source of the project abruptly blows up in their faces. Literally. The explosion from it causes more parts of the laboratory to come falling down on-top of the trio. Trapping them and pretty much everybody else inside of the building. Will they make out in one piece? Probably not, but who knows!? Eh, they should be fine though... right?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Authorz Note #2**

So, chapter three of 'The Last of a Doomed World' is finally DONE. FINITO! SE ACABO!

Like I mentioned in the first authorz note, with this chapter I wanted to show what the new guy's arrival to Earth would be like. And, well, it was… weird to say to the least. Kinda disgusting too with that whole bathroom scene. Not really a great first impression for the dude. But maybe the rest of his time on Earth will be better? Yes, no, maybe? Also, the good/not so good professor seems to be working on something big. Something other than a new Super Toast idea. What could be going on with that? Well, we shall see in future chapters to come.

Speaking of which, to give youz all a little tease, the next chapter will be taking a break from the new alien boi, and instead focus on… the canon characters! So yeah, for those who were wondering what the main cast are up to at the moment, the next chapter will be solely driven by them. So hopefully youz will be excited for that.

Also, have any of youz caught onto any of the references in the story so far? Like the names of astronauts, the name on that one locker, etc? Let me know if you did! You know, if you want to.

Anyway, If you have any thoughts on this joint so far, let me know by leavin' a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it. Along with things I can improve on in the future. As I said last time, I can't promise that next chapter will be out anytime soon, but I'll try to get to working on it as soon as I can. So if you're still interested, please give me time. Times are tough right now.

So that's all I have to say. Take care mah fellow readerz and stay safe!

* * *

_Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. This story was written solely for entertainment and I do not make a profit off it._


End file.
